It Just Takes Three Weeks
by Bikukianimefreak
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy. They're neighbours and hate each other. There's a 3 week camp going on. Will it change their feelings? Better summary inside. S
1. Default chapter

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he

wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura

thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's

attitude, even… their feelings towards each other?

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: Nope, CCS does not belong to me. But it will do after I buy it off Clamp!

(Talks to Clamp) Yes, I would like to buy CCS from you for my whole life savings! One penny! (Gets a black eye) OW!

**Chapter I: The new transfer student**

"HOE!" a 17 year old girl with auburn hair screamed. She had amazing emerald eyes, but they were covered up with her thick glasses.

"I'm going to be late again!" her name was Kinomoto Sakura. She was brilliant at everything, except maths that was. She had many friends, but

could have had more if she didn't look so nerdy.

Sakura quickly got changed, and ran down the stairs.

"Ohayo, otou-san, onii-chan!" Sakura sat down waiting for her breakfast.

"Ohayo!" Sakura's dad, Fujitaka greeted her.

"Ohayo, kaijuu!" Sakura's brother, Touya greeted her. Touya had a wife and one child, but he would occasionally drop by.

"Sakura no kaijuu!" Sakura stomped on her brother's foot. She always got annoyed to hear her being called a monster. But she would calm

down when she can see her brother holding his foot, jumping up and down.

Sakura quickly gobbled down her breakfast, reached for the door, and said her goodbyes. She rolled down the street with her roller blades.

Sakura rushed down the hall, changed her shoes, and then ran to her classroom. When she opened it, she found out that the teacher wasn't

there yet. She was relieved. She greeted her best friend, Tomoyo, who had violet eyes and long black hair. She loved recording Sakura's every

move.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo" Sakura sat down in her usual spot next to the window.

"Ohayo, Sakura" Tomoyo was always early. "Oh yeah, didn't you say that you will have a new neighbour?"

"Oh yeah! I wonder what people or person will live there." Chiharu, Naoko and Rika came towards them. "Did you hear about the transfer

student coming today? I wonder if it's a boy or girl." Chiharu, Naoko and Rika always got excited if new students came. They were all cut off

by the teacher coming in. They all hurried off to their seats.

"Ahem, as you all know, a new transfer student is coming in today." Terada-sensei began. Sounds of excitement were heard amongst the class.

As soon as their excitement died down, the teacher began again.

"Come in, Li Syaoran" Terada-sensei pointed to the door when a boy with amber eyes and chocolate hair with chestnut coloured highlights.

Girls in the class were drooling over him.

'Girls are just the same'Syaoran was used to all this staring.

"Now for your seat, behind Kinomoto would do. Raise your hand, Kinomoto" Sakura raised her hand.Syaoran was disgusted by her look, but

nevertheless, he sat behind her.

"Ok, class. I know that you have heard of the trip that takes place in a few days from now. You will get to spend three whole weeks in many

different activities. The first week will be held in a cabin. The activity is skiing. The second week will be held in tents. The activity will be

camping. Finally, the third week will be held in a hotel. The activity will be sports. There is a sports hall just behind the hotel, and a field. Any

questions?" Terada-sensei looked at the class with a few raised hands. He pointed to one of the people.

"Yes?"

"Will we get one room each, or do we have to share?" all the hands fell down.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you. Yes, you do have to share a room. There are two boxes here.

The one on the left would hold a number. 1 or 2. If you get 2, I will write down all your names and put them in this second box. The ones who

got 1 will be picking a name out of the second box. This will be held tomorrow afternoon. Clear?" the class was silent. The bell rang. Everyone

stormed out.

"Hey, Kinomoto!" Sakura turned around only to see… (A/N I bet even a three year old would know who this is!)

Soz for the short chappy! The only reason I am doing short chappys is that it will take me quicker to update. I think I'll update once a week. Or

maybe if I get lots of reviews, I will update the next day. Besides, I don't have much homework! The longest I'll take would be once a month.

Please, R&R!


	2. You humiliate me, I humiliate you!

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he

wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura

thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Li's

attitude, even… their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics! (Talks to Clamp) So, this is your last chance. One penny to be CCS owner? (PUNCH) OW! I guess not. (Rubs jaw and nose)

**Chapter II: You humiliate me, I humiliate you!**

"Hey, Kinomoto!" Sakura turned around only to see… Syaoran. (A/N Everyone already knew that)

**Syaoran's POV**

"Yes?" Sakura smiled.

"I've heard that you were pretty good at Japanese. I'll make you a deal. Since I don't have time to do my homework, I've got a date with Tasaki

(A/N she's the school's most popular girl), you do it for me, and I'll go out on a date with you."

"Ermm..no! If you think that I'm desperate, think again. Besides, the teacher can tell the difference between our handwriting. Yours will be

scruffier, and mine will be neater." Sakura walked away. Everyone was watching. I was left steaming. 'How dare she humiliate me like that! I'm

not gonna let her off that easily!'

"Hey! Fine! I don't need your help. If anyone found out you did my homework for me, it would ruin my reputation! Why do you even bother

going to this school if nobody likes you? You should go to hogwarts! You know? Because you are like a pig with warts! You get it!" I smiled in

triumph and hi fived my friends when I saw her running.

**Sakura's POV**

The words Li-kun said hurt me. No body ever said something like that to me. Yes, Tasaki would always tease me. But Li-kun's words hurt more.

I ran and ran. I didn't care where I went. I just ran, until I bumped into someone.

**Normal POV**

Sakura fell down. Her eyes were closed, but was opened when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Sakura opened her eyes to see Tomoyo. Her best friend.

"No, Tomoyo! I'm not okay! I was humiliated by the worst person in the whole school!" Sakura broke down crying. Tomoyo comforted her.

"Li-kun? Did he humiliate you?" Sakura mumbled a yes, and suddenly Tomoyo jumped up.

"Okay! How dare he humiliate my best friend Sakura? He will pay!" Tomoyo had fire in her eyes. She held Sakura up.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I've got the perfect plan to humiliate him!" Tomoyo dragged Sakura away, outside the school and to her house.

#Tomoyo's house#

**Sakura's POV**

Tomoyo practically threw me into her room, while she dialled a number. Eriol I guessed. But why would she call him?

"Eriol? You will not believe this! But someone totally humiliated her! So I have devised a plan. Listen up!" The next words came out as

whispers, and I am so scared of Tomoyo. She has that evil look on her face. But wait! If she's making a plan on how to humiliateLi-kun, and she

has an evil look on her face, that means that the plan will really be humiliating! I jumped up and down with joy. I heard Tomoyo put down the

phone, and walk in the room.

**Normal POV**

"Why are you jumping up and down?" Tomoyo asked, whilst sitting down in front of her mirror.

"Oh, just how fun it will be to watch Li-kun be humiliated!" Sakura finally was so tired that she sat down on the bed.

"Anyway, what are you planning Tomoyo?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat." was all Tomoyo said before she stood up.

"Sakura, come on! My plan will take place this afternoon at lunch!" Tomoyo stared at her watch.

"Oh no! It's time!" Tomoyo once again dragged Sakura all the way back to school.

#School#

**Normal POV**

When Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the corridors, everyone was laughing and pointing at Sakura. Some cried "pig" whilst some made

some oinking noises.

Finally, they reached the cafeteria. Tomoyo looked around the room, before sitting down next to Eriol.

**Sakura POV**

"Hey Tomoyo, Sakura!" Eriol called as we sat down.

"So, Eriol, have you got all the things we need?" Tomoyo leaned forwards to Eriol.

"All we need is, me!" Eriol chuckled. Just then, I saw _him. _Li Syaoran. The most despicable person ever. I then saw Tomoyo and Eriol

whispering. Maybe something to do with the plan. I saw him getting his dinner, laughing with his friends. Oh, how I despise him. All the

eyes were on him. The girls were drooling, and the boys' eyes were filled with envy. Then _it _happened. He grabbed a carton of milk, and

poured it in his cup. When he turned round, he fell. The floor collapsed. A hole appeared on the floor. The cup of milk spilt all over his face,

and in his hair. There was a crowd surrounding him now. I followed Eriol and Tomoyo in the crowd. Just then Eriol imitated a squeaky girls

voice and said,

"Oh my god! He is so heavy he fell through the floor. Even if he asked me to be his girlfriend, I would say no. Who knows, one day he might

squash me to death"

Eriol said it loud enough for all the people to hear. They all laughed. Just then, Tomoyo spoke in a deep voice (A/N can't imagine her like that, can you?)

"Oh, my god! Get him away from me! He stinks of milk!" the crowd laughed even more this time.

**Normal POV**

Syaoran couldn't take this anymore, and ran out. Everyone still was laughing. Sakura smirked. 'That serves you right, Li Syaoran! Don't ever

mess with me, Kinomoto Sakura, or you'll have Tomoyo and Eriol to deal with!'

And with that, she walked along with Tomoyo and Eriol. Off to their next class.

Yes! I've finally finished! That was quick! Please R&R! I allow criticism, but no flames. If you don't like this fic, just simply don't read it. If you

have any questions about this, ask me through a review, or by email. The next chappy will be 'You're my what!' I will set up a voting poll. Do

you want me to put Meiling in the fic or not, and if she is in the fic, should she still be engaged to Syaoran? Review if you have any ideas, in

case I run out. Does anyone have any ideas for any events making Sakura like Syaoran, orSyaoran like Sakura? Please R&R! You're just two

clicks away from it! See ya till next time!


	3. You're my what!

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary:Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he

wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura

thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Li's

attitude, even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. But it will do after I kill Clamp. (Takes out knife) Hey Clamp, if you don't wanna die, then give me CCS!

(PUNCH!) OUCH! I'll take that as a no.

**Chapter III: You're my what!**

'That serves you right, Li Syaoran! Don't ever mess with me, Kinomoto Sakura, or you'll have Tomoyo and Eriol to deal with!' And with that,

she walked along with Tomoyo and Eriol. Off to their next class.

**Normal POV**

The bell rang. It indicated the end of school. Sakura yawned, and quickly ran out.

#Outside school#

On the way home, Sakura thought she heard somebody following her. She stopped to listen to the footsteps. But the footsteps had stopped

too. But then it started again. When Sakura thought that the person was right behind her, she elbowed him.

"Ow!" yelled the person behind her. The voice seemed familiar to Sakura. Sakura turned around and gasped.

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking home, until I heard someone following me. I was really scared, so I stopped to listen to the footsteps. But the footsteps had

stopped too. Oh kami-sama! Who is it? Before I could move again, I heard the person moving towards me. I closed my eyes, and elbowed the

person.

"Ow!" the voice seemed familiar. I turned around and saw… (A/N guess who?) Li Syaoran! I gasped.

"Kinomoto, you've got one hell of a punch!" Li-kun was rubbing his stomach.

"Well, who told you to follow me?" I wasn't at all sorry that I hit him. In fact, I'm happy that I hit him.

"Hell no! Why would I want to follow you? I was walking home, and I saw you. I thought that it was you, so then I was going over to surprise

you. I didn't know that you were going to elbow me!" he glared at me.

"You could have called me, you know! Anyway, I'm going home, so don't follow me!" I walked off.

But I could still hear Li-kun going the same direction as me. I finally couldn't take it any more. I turn around.

"Would you stop following me! Just go home!" I shouted.

"Who said that I'm following you! My house is just there!" he pointed to a large house. I gasped.

"Yeah, big isn't it?" he boasted.

"Why would I care if it were big or not? I'm only gasping because I live right there!" I pointed to another house.

**Syaoran's POV**

I looked at the house Kinomoto pointed at. NOOOOOO! I heard my mind scream. She lived right next to me!

"OH KAMI-SAMA!" I screamed. "I can't believe I have to live right next to you! Dammit! I'm gonna tell my mother to move right this instant!"  
I walked off to my house. On the way there, I heard Kinomoto shout, "YEAH! THE QUICKER, THE BETTER!" I slammed my door.

#Syaoran's house (A/N or should I say mansion?)#

I heard four pairs of footsteps. Uh oh! That can only mean one thing!

"You're home our kawaii little brother! Come here so we can give you a cuddle!" I saw my sisters running towards me. I quickly dashed up the

stairs, and into my room. I quickly slammed the door, and locked it before my sisters could reach me. I sighed in relief, and wiped the sweat off

my forehead.

I went over to the window, and stared outside. What a beautiful day. But my eyes froze when it came across a room. On the opposite side of

me was a pink room. It had cherry blossoms painted all over it. But what caught me most was a girl in the room. Kinomoto! My anger began to

rise. But when she took off her glasses, to clean them, I relaxed. For the first time in my life, I had seen such a beautiful pair of eyes. I felt

heat coming up my face. Was I… blushing? NO! I quickly shook my head, and turned away from the window. No! I was not blushing! I just

have a fever! Yeah, that's it! I just have a fever! But deep down inside me, I knew that that wasn't true. I quickly did my homework, and sat

down to watch TV.

The next morning #School#

**Normal POV**

Everyone couldn't wait until afternoon. The teacher would be announcing who will share a room with whom. (A/N nothing important happens

in the morning, so I'll skip to the afternoon. Yeah, I'm too lazy to write.)

#Classroom#

Everyone was out of their seats, talking to each other about the living arrangements. But as soon as the teacher came in, everyone sat in their

own seats.

"Good afternoon class. I'm sure that you all have been waiting to hear about your living arrangements. First of all, rooms would be shared in

pairs. Once you pick a partner, you will have to live with them in the cabin, tent, and hotel room. Okay, lets begin." the teacher put two boxes

on his desk. People lined up to get a number 1, or 2. The teacher wrote down all the names of the people who had the number 2. The

people who got the number 1 lined up to pick a name out of the box. Syaoran put his hand in the box, and grabbed a piece of paper. All the girls  
were wishing that their name was on the piece of paper. Syaoran unravelled the paper only to find… Kinomoto Sakura.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

A cliffy! I'm updating really quick now. So, my voting poll is still on. Do you want

Meiling to appear in this fic? If you do, do you want her to still be engaged to

Syaoran? Please, R&R! No flames allowed, only criticism! So, until next time,

goodbye!


	4. Li Syaoran, the softie?

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he

wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura

thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Li's

attitude, even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. If it did, then I wouldn't be collecting ccs mangas would I?

Syaoran unravelled the paper only to find… Kinomoto Sakura.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**Chapter IV: Li Syaoran, the softie?**

**Normal POV**

Everyone stared at Syaoran. But he just simply ignored them, and sat down on his seat. He decided to show her the piece of paper. He dropped  
the piece of paper on her desk. Sakura picked up the piece of paper.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura noticed that everyone was staring at her. She jumped up from her seat.

"No way am I sharing a room with this creep!" Sakura shouted pointing to Syaoran.

"Miss Kinomoto! I said that there is no changing partners once you choose one!" the teacher said with as much volume as Sakura did.

"But that's not fair! I didn't even pick him! It was him that picked me! Don't I have a say in this?" Sakura was steaming now.

"Yes, it isn't your fault that he picked you. But you did pick one number 1 or 2. So, you did have a say in this. Your pairing is final. Besides, it

seems like you don't like each other. Maybe this will help you two develop a friendship (A/N love blossoming too!)." the teacher went back to

what he was doing before. Sakura, feeling defeated, sat back down on her chair. She gave Syaoran a glare.

"Your fault, you know!" she said loud enough for him to hear.

"My fault! It was your fault as well! You picked the number 2. It's not my fault you picked 2!" he argued back.

"It was your fault you picked me, though!" Syaoran just ignored her.

(A/N nothing happened afterwards. I'm just skipping to hometime)

**Sakura's POV**

The bell rang. Yes! Finally, hometime! This day would have been perfect, if it wasn't for Li-kun ruining it by picking me! I grabbed my books

and ran home.

#Sakura's house#

I opened the door.

"I'm home!" I ran up the stairs.

"Woah! Dad! Kaijuu's back! I know since she's the only kaijuu who can run that loudly up the stairs!" I heard Touya say. Angry, I ran back

down the stairs, and kicked him on his knee. He jumped up and down. I smiled, and ran up to my bedroom.

#Sakura's bedroom#

I have to pack my things. (A/N her trip his tomorrow. Sorry if I forgot to say that) I took a large bag out of my wardrobe, and placed it on my

bed. My cat Kero (A/N I made Kero a cat coz he's important in Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. But Sakura still captured the clow cards with  
Tomoyo and Eriol. Soz if things are confusing) jumped on my bed and started purring.

"Sorry, Kero. I have to pack now. I'll play with you later." Kero jumpd off the bed, and out the window. I wonder where he's going? I

shrugged, and continued packing.

I flopped on my bed when I finished. I checked my list of things that I need to bring. One thing missing. My camping boots. Where did I put

that? I looked around the place when I finally spotted them. On the windowsill. I left them there to dry. (A/N don't ask why. That's not

important) I picked them up when I saw the opposite side of me. Li-kun's room I guessed. I saw Kero in there. Kero! How did he get in there? I

tried to get Kero's attention when I saw Li-kun coming in. He held a bowl of brown stuff. I saw Kero eating it. No! Stop, Kero! From what I

know, Li-kun might be poisoning him. But the cat just purred. Li-kun was smiling and stroking him. Wait a minute. Smiling? He never smiled.

For the first time in my whole life have I seen him smile. I've seen him laugh before. But never smiling. For an instant I would have thought Li-

kun was caring. His chocolate brown hair covered his face. I admit that if Li-kun smiled at school, I would like him. He actually looked cute like

that. What did I just say! No, no, no! I did not say that! Nope! Never! I quickly drew the curtains and got ready for bed.

Next morning #School#

**Sakura's POV **

I can't believe it. I actually waked up early enough for the trip. But something was bothering me last night. It was when Li-kun was feeding

Kero. He looked totally different from his usual self at school. He actually smiled.

"Good morning, Sakura!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Tomoyo.

"Good morning" I said with no enthusiasm.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Oh, nothing. Apart from the fact that I have to share a cabin with Li-kun!" I sighed. "Well, at least I can sit next to you on the way there."

Tomoyo nodded. She opened her mouth, but the teacher spoke up.

"Ok, class! Everyone is here! You will have to sit with you partner on the coach."

"Argh! Dammit! WHY? Why me?" I screamed. I just realised that I didn't know who Tomoyo was sharing a room with. "Tomoyo? Who is your  
partner?"

"Eriol" she is so lucky. She gets to share a room with her boyfriend.

"Good for you. You are soooo lucky!" I sighed again.

It was time for us to set off. Ugh! I have to sit next to Li-kun. What's worse than that is that Tasaki would be accusing at her of stealing Li-kun.  
I mean, who would WANT to steal him?

I saw Li-kun sat on a seat. I sat next to him, next to the window. I sighed. Lucky I brought my Walkman. I wouldn't want to listen to him

commenting on how I look. But that thought kept on bugging me. The way he smiled. Maybe he had changed. Li Syaoran, the softie. Ha! That

would be so funny. But maybe he did change.

"Hey, Kinomoto! You better have brought a bag to cover your head with! I would hate to look at your face all throughout the trip!" nope. He

definitely had not changed So much for Li Syaoran, the softie.

**Normal POV**

But unknown to her, Syaoran regretted saying those words. 'Why do I always tease her about the way she looks? Is it because I'm trying to

hide my feelings? Nah! That can't be it. Definitely!' (A/N yeah, right(!))

Another chappy done! I thank Animefreakkagome and hiei's MINE! They were the first ppl to review me. (sobs) I am so flattered. Anyway!

R&R!


	5. Unknown feelings

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he

wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura

thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Li's

attitude, even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? (Sighs) CCS does not belong to me. Its proud owners are Clamp.

**Chapter V: Unknown feelings**

But unknown to her, Syaoran regretted saying those words. 'Why do I always tease her about the way she looks? Is it because I'm trying to

hide my feelings? Nah! That can't be it. Definitely!'

Sakura's POV 

The coach finally reached the cabins. I looked over and saw Syaoran sleeping. He looked dead cute. Wait a minute. Did I just call him cute? Did

I call him Syaoran? Noooo! I meant LI-KUN is dead cute when he's sleeping. NOOO! I meant Li-kun looks….normal when he's sleeping. That's

what I said! Yeah, that's what I said.

"Kinomoto" I turned around and saw Li-kun standing up with his bag in his hand.

"It's time to get off" he walked to the door. I quickly grabbed my bag and went out of the coach. Tomoyo and Eriol greeted me. But then my

eye spotted something. I saw Tasaki tugging on Li-kun's sleeve. She looked like she was going to kiss him. But Li-kun pulled back.

Syaoran's POV 

I got off the coach. I was looking around for Kinomoto when I saw Tasaki. Urgh. Somehow, I thought that she looked ugly. She was tugging

my sleeve, asking me for a kiss. I didn't want to. So when she leaned in for a kiss, I pulled back. I wanted Kinomoto there. Tugging my sleeve.

Asking for a kiss. Wait. Did I just think that? I quickly shook my head. Nope. I looked over to Kinomoto. She was laughing. I felt heat from my

face. Maybe I got a fever of something. Tasaki seemed to be saying something, but I can't hear her. I was too busy staring at Kinomoto. I

shook my head. What was I just thinking? I quickly grabbed my bag, and ran away from Tasaki.

Normal POV 

Once the teacher got everyone quiet and huddled up, he gave people their keys.

"Everyone, one from each pair will come to me and get the key to their cabin. They will go find their cabin either behind me, or to the left of me.

They will know which cabin they are in by looking at the number on their key. You will then have 20 minutes to unpack your things, change,

and then come to the main cabin to the right of me. Any questions?" the teacher looked around, finding no hands up.

"Okay, one from each pair come to me, now" people scrambled all over the place.

Now there was only a key left.

"Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, collect your keys" the teacher shouted so everyone could hear. As soon as Syaoran and Sakura heard their

name, they ran to the teacher. The teacher gave the key to Syaoran. Sakura walked towards him, when he dropped the key. They both bent

down to pick it up. Their fingers brushed against each other. They both blushed.

"Sorry" they both said in unison. Sakura picked up the key and looked for their cabin.

Sakura's POV 

I picked up the key. What did I feel then? When I touched Li-kun's fingers, I felt something. A jolt of electricity? I don't know. I saw Li-kun

looking at me. I then remembered. The number on the key. 22. I went to look for our cabin with Li-kun following me. 19, 20, 21, ah hah! 22. I

opened the door with the key. Inside was two beds opposite each other. There was another room. I went over there to find a bathroom. There

were three wardrobes. Three? I went and opened all of them. Apparently only two were wardrobes. One was a closet with skiing equipment

inside. I didn't like the silence between Li-kun and me.

"So, we better get used to this. It's our home for a week." He just simply nodded and went to unpack. I went down to unpack too.

Syaoran's POV 

I went to get the key off the teacher. I saw Kinomoto coming towards me. I clumsily dropped the key. I bent down to get it, only finding her

getting it as well. Our fingers brushed against each other. I felt something there. Like a jolt of electricity perhaps? I don't know. I then realised

that we had to go find our cabin. I looked at Kinomoto. I started to open my mouth, but she walked away. I guess to find our cabin. I followed

her until we spotted our cabin. I went in and saw two beds opposite each other. Kinomoto went and opened a door, finding a bathroom. She

then opened three doors, finding two were wardrobes but one was a closet with skiing equipment inside.

"So, we better get used to this. It's our home for a week." I just nodded not knowing what to say. I went over to the left bed and unpacked. I

saw her do the same.

Normal POV 

Syaoran and Sakura walked to the main cabin. It was already full with people getting their breakfast. They both went their separate ways, and

joined up with their friends.

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo called from a table.

"Hi Tomoyo" Sakura went and sat down next to her. She waved to Eriol who was getting a knife and fork.

"So, how's life with Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo took a bite out of her sandwich.

"It's okay. He's not that harsh anymore." Sakura didn't wan to tell Tomoyo about her strange feelings, although they never kept anything from

each other. She didn't want Tomoyo to tease her every now and again. When Eriol came and sat down, Sakura realised that she didn't get

anything to eat.

"I'm going to get myself some breakfast." She walked away from the table.

"Eriol. I have a feeling that she's keeping something from me." Tomoyo whispered.

"Do you want me to read her mind?" after seeing Tomoyo nod. Eriol dropped his knife and fork, and read Sakura's mind.

'I can't stand it anymore. Everytime I see him, I have this strange feeling. What is wrong with me? I thought that I hated him, but now I like him.

Damn that Li Syaoran.' Eriol's eyes widened. Then he chuckled.

"Tomoyo. I think that Sakura likes someone. Maybe you should play matchmaking." Eriol picked up his fork and began to eat. Tomoyo smiled.

'Oh Sakura. You do not know what awaits you.'

(Yawn) Finally, finished! Thanks for all the reviews! I think that some people had misunderstandings. 'It just takes three weeks' and 'Three

weeks is all it takes' is the same. I published both of them when they were the same. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Well, see you until next

time! Remember, R&R!


	6. Back to square one

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he

wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura

thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance,

Syaoran's attitude, even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: If Clamp offered me CCS I would accept, but in the meantime, it's still Clamp's.

**Chapter VI: Back to hate**

'Oh Sakura. You do not know what awaits you.'

**Tomoyo's POV**

I've got this all planned out! I walked out of my cabin, and looked for Eriol. I spotted him.

"Eriol!" I shouted. He saw me and ran towards me.

"Hi Tomoyo." He smiled. Oh, how I love that smile!

"I need you to do me a favour."

"Oh, to help with Sakura's love life?" Eriol chuckled.

"Yeah. Now I've got all this planned out." I started whispering in his ear.

"Tomoyo!" I stopped whispering when I saw Sakura coming towards me.

"Hi, Sakura!" I walked over to her. "Aren't you practising skiing?" I asked her.

"No. The more I try, the more times I fall." Sakura looked down.

"I know! Maybe you could ask Li-kun to help you. I've heard that he's really good at skiing." I paused for a moment. I then saw her reaction. I

knew that she was going to disagree. So I quickly called Li-kun over before Sakura could disagree.

"Li-kun!" I saw him coming towards me. "Sakura can't ski (A/N is that how you spell it? Microsoft Word said that it was correct), so I was

wondering if you wanted to help her?" I saw Sakura opening her mouth. I quickly ran to her and covered her mouth before she said something.

"Please?" I said.

"Okay then. If I really have to." Yes! I let Sakura go, and pushed her to him.

"Take care of her!" I shouted before going back to Eriol.

"That was actually easy."Eriol was surprised at what I could do.

"Eriol, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Okay then. Let the games begin!"

I saw Li-kun helping Sakura ski. Eriol just clicked his fingers, and suddenly the ground came up. But the ground missed Sakura. Damn! I was

gonna make Sakura fall into Li-kun's arms! Oh well, I could try again. Eriol tried 20 more times until we gave up.

"Why does Sakura always move when the ground comes up?" I sighed with frustration.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo. I don't believe that we can't make Sakura fall down." But that was true. Maybe we didn't try hard enough. But what's

the point? If I can't do this simple thing, then I can't come around to do the other things that are complicated. Oh well. I guess operation

matchmaking is over. At least they like each other, right?

**Sakura's POV**

I just finished skiing. Whew! That felt so long. I was going to the back of the main cabin to sit down in the shade when I saw Li-kun talking to

somebody.

"Man, what's wrong with you? I mean you're hanging out with that Kinomoto girl all the time. You like her, don't you?" the boy teased.

"Of course not! I mean, who could like HER? I'm only hanging out with her because it's all apart of my plan" My heart broke when I heard

those words.

"What plan? Come on, I'm eager to hear."

"Fine. I'm gonna make her like me, then break her heart." I stood there, frozen. I quickly ran back to my cabin. I can't believe that I actually fell

into his trap. Tears started forming. NO! I cannot let Li Syaoran ruin my life. I hate you, Li Syaoran!

**Syaoran's POV**

I went to the back of the main cabin to relax. Just then, I saw one of my old friends. It seemed like he had waited for me to come.

"Man, what's wrong with you? I mean you're hanging out with that Kinomoto girl all the time. You like her, don't you?" I was shocked by this

question. I didn't want to show him my weakness, so I decided to lie.

"Of course not! I mean, who could like HER? I'm only hanging out with her because it's all apart of my plan" yeah, that should cover it. But I

felt guilty by saying those words. They weren't true at all.

"What plan? Come on, I'm eager to hear." I gulped. I didn't know what to say.

"Fine. I'm gonna make her like me, then break her heart." I just blurted out this. I stood still realising what I've just said. But he seemed to buy

it.

"Okay! I knew the Li Syaoran is still here!" he then ran off without saying goodbye. I sighed and went back to my cabin.

#Outside cabin room 22#

**Syaoran's POV**

Just when I was about to open the door, I heard Sakura talking with her friend.

"Hey, Sakura? I've seen you with that Li guy a lot lately. Have you not told me anything?"

"Oh yeah. HIM? Don't even think about it. I would never like a guy like him. I'm just trying to make him like me, then I would break his heart, so

that when everyone finds out, they'll think that he's pathetic." My heart stopped beating. Did she really plan to do that? I don't know, but I've

gotta get out of here. I ran outside.

#Outside#

I stopped when I reached the ground with snow. I dug myself in the snow, and threw them all over the place. Kinomoto's words echoed in me.

Over and over again. How could I let her trample over me like that? I continued throwing large amounts of snow in the air. Kinomoto Sakura,

you'll pay for your plan!

You all must hate me now! But it's all a part of the plot. Someone reviewed me and gave me a few tips. But I've already noticed that before, and

decided to write them in chapter 6. But thanks for the tips anyway. Until next time, see ya! Remember, R&R!


	7. Back to pranking

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he

wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura

thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's

attitude, even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas now. Ok, CCS does not belong to me. It belongs to Clamp.

**Chapter VII: Back to pranking **

'Kinomoto Sakura, you'll pay for your plan!'

**Syaoran's POV**

#Cabin room 22#

I squinted as the morning light passed through the blinds. I grunted as I stood up to close them. Just then, the memories of yesterday came

flooding in my head.

Dammit! That Kinomoto! I'll get her! I can't believe that I actually fell into her trap! She was actually the first person I have come so close to

falling for her. I glanced at my watch. 7:30am. Well, now that I've woken up, I guess that I should head down for some breakfast. I jumped off

my bed, but I was soon angry when I saw someone opposite me.

**Sakura's POV**

I gasped as I woke up from my bed. I just had a nightmare I remembered. I glanced outside my window. It still seemed pretty early. I looked at

my clock. 7:30.Wow! That was certainly a record for me. I tried going to sleep again, but that didn't seem to work. I jumped off my bed, when I

happened to see the person that I did not want to see. Li Syaoran. (A/N their beds are opposite each other if you remembered what I put inone

of the chapters before this.) He seemed pretty angry. Hey! But why was HE angry? I'm supposed to be angry! He was the one who wanted to

trick me! He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"Good morning" I mumbled,before goingout and slamming the door.

#Main cabin#

**Sakura's POV**

I walked over to get some breakfast. A sandwich and a drink. I didn't feel like eating today. I spotted Tomoyo and Eriol. I walked over to them.

"Good morning, Tomoyo, Eriol" I sat next to Tomoyo.

"Good morning, Sakura" they both greeted.

"So, how are you and Li-kun doing?" Tomoyo teased while smiling at the same time.

"Nothing much. Except that I hate him to bits!" I angrily chomped on my sandwich. Tomoyo's smile faded.

"What happened?"

"He was going to use me as part of his plan. You know, he was going to make me fall for him, then he's going to break my heart. Thank Kami-

sama that I knew before I even fell for him. Not that I was gonna anyway." I sipped a bit of my drink.

**Syaoran's POV**

I walked with my friend, Sumiki.

"Hey, Syaoran! We've gotta find a way for your to get back on the tracks of Mr Popular. Ever since you've broken up with Tasaki, your

popularity has gone down."

I remembered that day when we broke up.

"_Hey, Syaoran! Where should we go next?" she kept on tugging my sleeve. I shook her off._

"_Look, Tasaki. I have something to tell you. This isn't going to work" Tasaki froze on her spot._

"_You mean, like, break up?" I nodded. I could see that she was angry._

"_You like someone else, don't you!" it was kinda like a statement. Not a question._

"_NO! I don't like someone else" except Kinomoto. "It's just that I don't like you anymore" Tasaki brought her hand up to my cheek. But I _

caught her just in time.

"_LOOK Syaoran! Nobody dumps me! I dump them! But nobody dumps me! So, it is ME who is finishing this! Okay!" she took her hand back._

"_Fine. Do whatever you want. It's just important to me that we haven't got anything between us anymore. I don't care whether it's me who's _

finishing this, or you who's finishing this." I just walked away, hearing her muffled shouts.

"So, Syaoran. What suggestions do you have to make you popular again?" I stared at him.

"I think that I've got the perfect prank to play on someone." I smiled evilly.

"Who?" he seemed puzzled.

"Well, who's the person that the whole school hates?" I saw him think for a while.

"Kinomoto?"

"Exactly" I walked off with him next to me, discussing plans.

#Main cabin#

**Sakura's POV**

I went in the main cabin to get lunch with Tomoyo. Eriol had to talk to the teacher, because he tripped someone up, while they were skiing,

"accidentally".

"Whew! That was refreshing, wasn't it, Tomoyo?" I grabbed a drink, a sandwich, crisps, and a piece of cake.

"Yes. It was fun for us. But not for Eriol. He had to go see the teacher." Tomoyo grabbed a drink, a sandwich, a packet of crisps, and a piece of

fruit.

We sat down on an empty table. We started eating. I heard snickers from behind me. They were of course from Li Syaoran and his friends. I

just ignored him and continued eating. I started to get up to grab a tissue, but I couldn't move. I found out that I was stuck to the chair!

The laughter grew louder as I continued to struggle getting out of the chair. I grabbed a knife out of nowhere, and started to cut through the

glue while it was still wet. As soon as I was off the chair, I heard Li-kun say something.

"Aw! Got out already? How did you even manage to get in this mess anyway?" he and his friends continued to laugh. I couldn't stand it

anymore, so I got some glue of the chair, and wiped it on Li-kun's face. Him and hid friends stopped laughing.

"What are you doing!" He tried to get it off, but I slapped his hands out of the way. I grabbed the leftovers of my piece of cake, and stuffed it

on his face. I added my packet of crisps, and the leftovers of my sandwich afterwards. And to finish it, I threw my drink on his face. Everyone

gasped.

"That will serve you right to mess with me!" I stormed off with Tomoyo to get away from the most horrible man ever. Li Syaoran.

Sorry if it took me long to update. I didn't know what to write after last chapter. But it's here noe, isn't it? Better late than never. Thanks for the

reviews! Over 20! Please R&R!


	8. Lost

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he

wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura

thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's

attitude, even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: Only Clamp owns CCS. (Though I could have thought of the storylines!)

**Chapter VIII: Lost**

"That will serve you right to mess with me!" I stormed off with Tomoyo to get away from the most horrible man ever. Li Syaoran.

#Skiing grounds#

**Normal POV**

It had been days since that Sakura had stuck food on Syaoran's face. They had been making comments and insults about each other. It was

finally the time to go.

"Okay! Everyone settle down! I would like to say something about tomorrow when we leave!" the teacher was shouting at the top of his lungs.

Everyone finally settled down, and stared at the teacher.

"Since we are leaving tomorrow, today is our last day of skiing. I would appreciated if you pack today before you go to sleep, or else tomorrow

you will be in a bit of a pickle. So like always, lights off after 11. Now continue with your activity. If you have any questions, come to me." The

teacher walked off. Everyone separated.

"Ohhhh!" Sakura groaned.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo went over to Sakura.

"I hate the idea of sharing a tent with that stupid Li (A/N can't be bothered putting kun anymore. It just sounds weird)" Sakura sighed.

"Never mind, Sakura. Maybe something will come up." Tomoyo said.

"I hope so." Sakura went skiing with Tomoyo.

#Cabin room 22#

**Normal POV**

The whole day had passed, and everyone has gone back to their cabin room to pack. Sakura ran all over the room trying to find things.

"Where are my scarf, hat and gloves gone? I had them today!" she said to no one particular.

"So, is the damsel in distress? Whoops, I meant is the UGLY damsel in distress?" Syaoran sat on his bed, reading a magazine.

"Oh shut up! Anyway, why are you not packing?" Sakura looked under the bed, and finally found them.

"I am always organised. When I finish wearing something, or using something, I put it in my bag. I didn't actually unpack the day we came

here." Syaoran smirked.

"Ah hah! I'm finally finished! Now, I have time to sleep." Sakura jumped on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Kinomoto, I know that you need your beauty sleep, but nothing is going to help you look better than the car wreck you already are. Believe

me, your face is beyond repairable." Sakura's eyes shot open.

"But I think that maybe YOU need beauty sleep, because maybe if you had beauty sleep, then you would actually look an ounce better. And

since you care so much about your face, you should maybe have a facial or something. In fact, why don't you turn into a girl, so that you

actually look normal caring about your looks?" Sakura fell onto her bed, and switched the light off.

"Hey, I'm reading a magazine!" Syaoran was about to switch the light on when Sakura stopped him.

"If you remember what the teacher said. Lights off after 11. And if I read my clock right now, it will say 11:01pm. So goodnight. And oh, I hope

the bedbugs bite!" Sakura drifted off to sleep as Syaoran went back to his bed frustrated.

#Coach# Morning

**Normal POV**

Everyone went to pick a seat on the coach to sit on. And of course, everyone had to sit next to their partners.

"Dammit! Why do I have to sit with you again?" Sakura sat down near the window.

"Because we are partners" Syaoran sat down with a magazine in his hands.

"It's your fault that we're like this" Sakura said quietly, but loud enough for Syaoran to hear.

"Oh, come on! We've discussed this before! I'm not gonna discuss it again" Syaoran began to read.

"Fine!" Sakura put on headphones, and listened to her cd player.

Everyone stared at them with dotted eyes (A/N everyone could hear because they were shouting). They all wondered what happened to them.

One minute they were hating each other's guts, the next, they were friends, and the next, they were trying to kill each other. Who knows what

they are capable of doing? Maybe falling in love… again?

#Camping grounds#

**Normal POV**

The coach had just arrived at the camping grounds. Everyone got out yawning and stretching.

"Okay, everyone, this is the camping grounds. We are going to set up tents here when we come back from camping. So I have given you

instruction sheets on the coach, so if you get lost, you just have to follow the route marked number 1. Okay, any questions?" the teacher

looked for any hands up, but saw none.

"Okay, we go in twos, you and your partner. Remember to follow me at all times. Okay, let's go!" the whole group followed the teacher to camp.

They had to pass by the woods first.

#Woods#

**Normal POV**

Everyone was chatting loudly and following the teacher very tightly.

"(Yawn) This s boring. I can't even see anything. I want to sleep. I'm tired." Syaoran walked slowly.

"Oh, stop being a baby. We just have to follow the teacher." Sakura rolled her eyes.

An animal rushed by them. Syaoran's eyes shot open.

"Hey! What was that animal! I'm gonna go see! Maybe I can dissect it!" Syaoran followed the animal.

"Hey! Come back here!" Sakura sighed and followed him.

She finally saw him standing in front of a tree.

"Where's (pant) the (pant) animal? (pant)" Sakura breathed in lots of air.

"It ran up the tree. Shame, really." Sakura looked around the place.

"Great. Now we're lost!" Sakura nudged him.

"It's not my fault you followed me, is it? Besides, we have the map, remember?" Syaoran took out his map, and observed it.

"Come on, it's this way" Syaoran walked to the way he pointed. Sakura followed him.

After ten minutes they stopped.

"Wait! Isn't this the tree that we passed like ten minutes ago? I remember that you slashed it with your pocket knife." Sakura looked at him.

"Oh yeah. But we followed this map!" Syaoran showed Sakura the map.

"Wait a minute! This map says that it was last updated 5 years ago!" Sakura pointed out. She looked at Syaoran with fiery eyes.

"Whoops?" Syaoran nervously laughed.

"We're lost."

A cliffy! Sorry if it took me long to update. I only broke off for easter holidays today the 24th of March. So, I have more time to update the

stories now. I've got over 30 reviews! Thanks ppl! Stay tuned. I've got a lot more surprises to come! Remember! R&R!


	9. Friends or more?

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he

wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura

thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's

attitude, even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned CCS, then I wouldn't be here saving up money, would I?

**Chapter IX: Friends or more?**

"Whoops?" Syaoran nervously laughed.

"We're lost."

#Woods#

**Normal POV**

Syaoran and Sakura have been walking for another 30 minutes.

"Dammit! It's no use! No matter how long we walk, we will never get out of here! And it's all your fault!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey! We had this conversation ages ago! Like I said, it's not my fault that you followed me. Come on, let's walk for a few more minutes."

"(Sigh) Fine!" Sakura followed Syaoran.

"Hey! I think I see something!" Syaoran ran to where he was pointing. Sakura followed him.

"A cave? Come on, I'm not going in there. What if there are wild animals inside?" Sakura said nervously.

"Well, I'll take the chance. Besides, where will we sleep tonight?" Syaoran went inside the cave.

"Wait!" Sakura quickly followed him.

#Cave#

"Wow! It's so dark in here! I can barely see anything!" Syaoran went to observe the place.

"Hey! Where are you? Don't leave me alone!" Sakura held her hands out to reach for him.

"Hey, do you have a torch?" Syaoran ran through his bag.

"No." Sakura sat down.

"So, we're stuck." Syaoran was about to sit down when he saw something.

"Hey! I see some sticks. Maybe they are made of wood!" He ran over to get them.

"It better be. I'm cold and it's too dark here."

"Yay! They are made of wood! I can light a fire now." He took the sticks, and put one stick in each of the corners of the room.

"There! That will make the room brighter." he started to rub the pieces of wood together. Nothing happened.

"Why doesn't this work?" he started rubbing harder, but still nothing happened.

"Oh, let me do it! I have a better idea." Sakura took one of the sticks outside the cave.

She walked to a spot of light, and took her glasses off. She put the glasses at an angle, and let the light go through it. The light moved to the

top of the stick. It began to burn. It was lit.

"There! That's how you do it. Now I've just got to do the rest." Sakura ran inside to get the other sticks.

"Hey, but I thought you needed your glasses? How could you see it?"

"No, I don't need my glasses. I'm only a bit short sighted, but I wear them all the time." Sakura did the same with the rest. She put them in each

of the corners of the room.

Syaoran stared at Sakura. He was again caught by the beauty of her. 'So what if she's beautiful? She's still the same person I met a week ago.'

But still, he couldn't take his eyes off her. The room was silent, until Syaoran spoke up.

"I was just wondering. What happened to us? One minute we hated each other, then we were friends, and then we hated each other again.

What happened in our skiing trip? All I know was that hen I woke up, we started throwing insults at each other." He stared at Sakura.

"I could ask you the same thing. I know why I was angry at you, but I don't know why YOU were angry at ME."

"Why were you angry at me then?"

"I thought that we could actually be friends, but I heard what you said to your friend. Your plan." Syaoran's eyes shot open. 'She heard me?'

"Well, I only said that because my friends were making fun of me. So I lied. And I was angry at you because I heard what you said to your

friend." this time it was Sakura's turn to be shocked. 'He heard me?'

"Well, me too. I was being teased by my friends, and so I lied too." She stared at Syaoran.

"So, friends?" Syaoran put out his hand.

"Friends." she shook his hand. A rumble was heard outside. They both looked outside. A brown figure came in.

"AHH!" they both screamed. It was a bear.

The bear growled and came charging towards Sakura. Sakura screamed and covered herself with her arms. She waited for the pain to come. But

it didn't. She opened her eyes. Syaoran was right in front of her, covered in deep slashes.

"Syaoran!" she went over to him. "You're hurt!"

"Hey, you called me Syaoran." he smiled weakly.

"Oh, I meant Li."

"It doesn't matter. You can call me Syaoran."

"Okay, then you can call me Sakura."

"Deal." he stood up, and held out his pocket knife. He ran over to the bear, and slashed it a few times. But the bear continued to charge

towards them. Syaoran took his knife, and slashed it a few more times. The bear reached out for Syaoran, but he dodged it. He was frustrated

now. He decided to end it now. He charged at the bear, and slit its throat. As the bear fell, it caught Syaoran, making more deep cuts in him.

Syaoran dropped his knife to the floor, and collapsed. Sakura ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" she went over to her bag, and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Yeah, I guess. Plus, we have dinner tonight." he smirked.

"Ew! I'm not going to eat bear meat! Anyway, thanks." she bandaged his arm where he was injured.

"For what?"

"Saving me." she smiled as she finished putting on the last bandage. Syaoran blushed.

'She's so kind. She is like a fallen angel from the sky. What did I just say! (Sigh) I better face the facts. I like her.'

I've changed this chapter, because before, it was boring, and short. I hope you will like this one. Remember, R&R!


	10. You have a brother?

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who

could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be

worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long

field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude, even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me, but I am writing a manga!

**Chapter X: You have a brother?**

'She's so kind. She is like a fallen angel from the sky. What did I just say! (Sigh) I better face the facts. I like her.'

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up and looked around the place. Eh? A cave? What happened? Just then, memories came back. Oh yeah! Me and

Syaoran got lost, I lit the sticks with my glasses, and there was a bear. And…he saved me. I looked over to him. Why would

he save me? Huh? I just heard a noise. I looked around. There…a black figure! I ran quietly to Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Wake up! There's someone outside!" Syaoran's eyes opened.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he whispered.

"There's someone outside!" Syaoran quickly stood up. He took out his pocket knife. I grabbed on to him from the behind.

We moved closer.

"Do you think it's another bear?" I quietly said, but loud enough for Syaoran to hear.

"I don't know. But the figure seems more like a human." we moved closer, and closer, and closer. The figure became clearer.

It WAS a human. It came out of the shadows. I gasped.

"Hey, Syaoran? I haven't seen you for years." the person was an exact replica of Syaoran.

"Dai-ran?(A/N soz, couldn't come up with a name. His name actually means big wolf in Chinese. Well, he is older than

Syaoran) I thought you were in Hong Kong, with the ultimate annoying Meiling." Syaoran put his knife away.

"Well, I was, but she was too annoying, so I ran away. It's your entire fault. She was supposed to be engaged to you, but you

managed to pull it off. Now she's stuck with me, only because I look exactly like you." His eyes spotted Sakura.

"Syaoran, you've got a nice girlfriend there." He teased.

"Erm…I'm not his girlfriend." I managed to spit out.

"Oh. Sorry. I just thought that you two were in here, so…" I cut him off.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. Dai-ran. Syaoran's twin brother." He came to shake my hand. I took it.

"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura." He smiled. He looked like Syaoran, but he seemed friendlier.

"So, what are you two doing here?" he put his backpack down.

"Your brother got us lost." I glared at Syaoran.

"Yeah. I could imagine that. Syaoran used to get in trouble all the time." He smiled again. Wow! He must be used to smiling,

and Syaoran must be used to frowning. And they are twins! Weird!

"So, have you guys got breakfast yet? Cos I just got some fruit and fish."

"No, I was just woken up by SOMEBODY," Syaoran looked at Sakura. "so I don't think that I had time to eat."

"Good. What about you Sakura? You don't mind me calling you that, do you?"

"No. Everyone I know calls me by my first name."

"So do you want breakfast?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay then. I'll just set up breakfast."

#Cave# After breakfast.

**Syaoran's POV**

I was clearing up the breakfast leftovers, when Dai-ran came to me.

"Do you need help?"

"No. I can handle this by myself." I finally finished.

"So, you've come here to talk to me, right?" I sat on the floor.

"Yeah. I couldn't help noticing this, but Sakura's nice, isn't she?"

"Sometimes. Why?" I looked at him.

"Well, I want you to know that… I like her. And I wasn't sure whether I could go for her, because if you like her, well, I could

step down." He looked down.

"I don't like her! For all I care, you can go and marry her!" I lied. I realised that I was shouting. I wondered if Dai-ran noticed

that.

"Okay! Chill! I get the idea. You don't have to yell at me. But, wow! And I thought that if you liked her and we were against

each other, then I would have no chance of winning. Thanks." He walked away. I sighed, and dug my face into my hands.

Now my older brother is after the only girl that I have ever liked. What should I do?

**Normal POV**

Syaoran walked out of the cave, and saw Sakura laughing with Dai-ran. His anger rose. But then he remembered his chat with

him. 'He actually thought of me first.' His anger dropped down. 'Well, it's not his fault. It's mine, because I said that I didn't

like her.' He went over, and interrupted them.

"Do you think that we should go and find our class?"

"Yeah, maybe. But we don't know where they are." Dai-ran stood up.

"I've got a map. Maybe I can take you there." Sakura's eyes brightened.

"Thanks Dai-ran. You're the best!" Dai-ran opened his map, and walked with Sakura. Syaoran sighed, and followed them.

#Tents#

**Normal POV**

Dai-ran, Sakura, and Syaoran followed the map, and soon saw their class.

Tomoyo was the first to spot them. Her eyes widened.

"Look! They're back!" she shouted so everyone could hear. Everyone stared at the trio. There were mutters.

"Is that Kinomoto Sakura? Where are her glasses?"

"Who cares? At least she's looking better than she did before."

"How come there are two Syaoran's?" The teacher broke them all off.

"So, Kinomoto and Li. You are back. Just a few questions. Which one of you is Li Syaoran?" he pointed to Syaoran and Dai-

ran. Syaoran stepped forward.

"I'm Li Syaoran. And that one is my twin brother Li Dai-ran." He pointed to Dai-ran.

"He spotted us and helped us get here." After the explanations, they had to set up tents. Syaoran and Sakura had to share one,

and Dai-ran had to have one alone. (A/N poor Dai-ran)

After they had set up the tents, they had to do work about the camping areas, and trees etc. They played a few games, and

soon it was night time. Everyone returned to their tents. Well, nearly everyone. Many girls were huddled around Dai-ran.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No! Me!"

"No, I asked him first!"

"Well, I noticed him first!" the girls were fighting, and didn't let go of Dai-ran.

Sakura was walking to her tent, when she saw the crowd. 'Dai-ran is nice. I mean, if people were to choose between him and

Syaoran, I think that they will choose Dai-ran. But why is Syaoran so grumpy and frowns a lot, and Dai-ran is the opposite?

And why is it that when I'm with Syaoran, he seems more comfortable to be with than Dai-ran?' she shook her head. 'Maybe

it's just that I have only known Dai-ran for a day, and I've known Syaoran for more than a week. Yeah. That must be it.' She

ran to her tent.

Soz for the slow update. I didn't know what to call Syaoran's brother, and I had a few mistakes. Anyway, if you didn't know,

I have replaced chapter 9. It is a bit longer, and better. Okay, I'll make you people a deal. If you can tell me who was

Sakura's first crush, and who that person liked instead of Sakura, I will use your name as a small character. You just put your

name under the answer. I will pick out two random names. One girl, and one boy. So just in case I can't tell which one the

name is, put whether it's a girl's name or a boy's name. So, R&R!


	11. Will you go out with me?

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could

have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than

going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long field trip,

everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude, even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: Nooooooo. CCS does not belong 2 me. (Stupid rich ppl who owns CCS!)

**Chapter XI: Will you go out with me?**

'Dai-ran is nice. I mean, if people were to choose between him and Syaoran, I think that they will choose Dai-ran. But why is

Syaoran so grumpy and frowns a lot, and Dai-ran is the opposite? And why is it that when I'm with Syaoran, he seems more

comfortable to be with than Dai-ran?' she shook her head. 'Maybe it's just that I have only known Dai-ran for a day, and I've

known Syaoran for more than a week. Yeah. That must be it.' She ran to her tent.

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up, feeling an arm around me. I looked to my right. I gasped. Syaoran was there!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" I screamed so load, that Syaoran stirred.

"What?" he mumbled. He took his other free hand to rub his eyes. He stared at me, and where his hand was. His eyes widened,

and he jumped out of the sleeping bag.

"What? Wha... what happened?" he said still staring at me.

"I should ask YOU why you were sleeping in MY sleeping bag, and why you had your arm wrapped around me!" I got out of the

sleeping bag.

"First of all, it is MY sleeping bag not yours." He pointed to the sleeping bag.

"What? What do you mean? That is my sleeping bag! I can recognise my own, thank you very much! And my sleeping bag is

PINK!" I pointed to the sleeping bag, but then my eyes widened.

"What? What?" I kept on asking myself. Syaoran grinned. The sleeping bag there wasn't pink. It was green.

"So, it's MY sleeping bag. And second of all, YOU were the one who asked me to hold you!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't you remember yesterday?" I put my finger on my chin, trying to remember.

"Let's see…"

_Sakura was running back to her tent. She saw Syaoran there reading a book. She grinned. She had an idea. Sakura ran _

back outside to the changing rooms. She came back to the tent with her pyjamas on. Syaoran was still there reading. She

crawled into her sleeping bag, then blew out the candle. The tent was dark.

_"Hey! What did you do that for? I was just getting to the good part!" Syaoran cried like a baby._

_"Don't you remember what the teacher said? Lights out by 11." Syaoran groaned, and crawled back to his sleeping bag._

_10 minutes later…_

_"Syaoran?" came Sakura's voice. Syaoran opened his eyes to see Sakura standing there._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I had nightmares."_

_"Hahaha! I can't believe that you out of all people are scared of nightmares! What was it about then?" Syaoran laughed._

_"My mother. She died when I was little." Syaoran's smile faded._

_"Oh. I'm sorry."_

_"It doesn't matter anyway. I was too little to remember anything. Can I sleep with you? I'm scared."_

_"Sure." Sakura climbed in with Syaoran._

"Ohh…" was all that I could say. I saw Syaoran grinning.

"Come on, let's get changed, and eat breakfast." Syaoran walked away from me, and went to the boys' changing room. I let out a

sigh, and went to the girls' changing room.

(A/N nothing much happened at breakfast. So I'm skipping it. Also, they went on another camping trip around the woods, but I'm

skipping that too. I'm so lazy aren't I?)

It was the evening, and it was time for fun and activities. The teacher had decided to go to the beach with the class. The class, of

course, agreed.

#Beach#

**Normal POV**

"Okay! So here is the beach! I have all the activities planned. We will have a treasure hunt in pairs, since there aren't enough

maps. First of all, you would have to find a golden envelope, where inside it would tell you a clue. If you find out where the

treasure is, there will be a prize. You and your team would win a day out to the fair, tomorrow. However, you will NOT be

working with your partner." Many people cheered, but others booed. But Sakura and Syaoran's cheers were the loudest.

"FINALLY! FREEDOM!"

"HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY!" Everyone turned to see them dot eyed. They noticed this, and quickly stopped.

"As I was saying before, you will not be working with your partners. I already chose the people. Since Li Syaoran's brother is

here. One of the groups would be a three. I shall call out the pairs. Kinomoto Sakura and Li Dai-ran. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Daidouji

Tomoyo, and Li Syaoran. (A/N and so on. I can't be bothered to write unnecessary names and pairs.)

The teams separated, and went to find clues.

"So, where should we start then?" Sakura asked Dai-ran.

"I suppose where those trees are. It is a great hiding place for a clue."

"That's a great idea! Come on, let's go!" Sakura grabbed Dai-ran's hand, and ran to the trees. Dai-ran blushed all the way.

They were roaming around the place, when Sakura's eye caught something. A gold envelope. She quickly ran there, and opened

the envelope.

"Look! This must be that envelope which says where the treasure is!" she quickly opened the envelope.

"Near to the tides, is a spot where dogs use. It holds their secret things where no one will find. On top of it, will be a dogs' most

prized possession."

Sakura stared at the envelope dot eyed.

"Eh?" She scratched her head, but was cut off by Dai-ran. He clicked his fingers.

"I know! Follow me!" Dai-ran went off. Sakura dropped the envelope, and followed Dai-ran.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see" Dai-ran stopped in front of the tides. Sakura was catching her breath.

"What are we doing here?" she said.

"Here is where the treasure is. Near the tides. The spot is under a dogs' most prized possession." He pointed to the floor. Sakura

looked at where he was pointing at, and saw pebbles. The pebbles made up a picture. Sakura squinted her eyes a bit, trying to

work out what the picture was. Her eyes widened.

"A bone!" she shouted.

"Yes. And I think that we have to dig."

"Eh? Why?"

"Underneath this sand is where the dogs' put their secret things. They dig!" Sakura looked less confused.

"Oh yeah!"

"Come on! Lets dig!" Dai-ran threw the pebbles away, and started to dig. Sakura was reaching down, but Dai-ran stopped her.

"No, don't do anything. You'll get your hands messy."

"But I don't mind." Sakura said whilst blushing.

"It doesn't matter. I'll do it." Dai-ran continued to dig, until he felt something.

"Sakura, I think I have found it." Sakura helped Dai-ran get a chest out. They opened it together. Inside was a piece of paper

saying, "Congratulations! You have found the treasure! You have won a day outing for two people to the fair! Enjoy!" Sakura

threw the paper away, and at the bottom were two tickets.

"We won." Sakura said.

"We won!" she started jumping up and down, and hugged Dai-ran.

"Thank you Dai-ran." Dai-ran blushed. Just then Syaoran and his group went over, and saw them. Syaoran saw Sakura hugging

Dai-ran. He clenched his fists, and felt his heart shatter to a million pieces. Eriol and Tomoyo saw this. They silently laughed.

Soon, everyone returned, seeing Sakura and Dai-ran win. After congratulating them, they had other activities, and soon, it was

time to go.

#Tents#

As usual, Dai-ran was the centre of attention of the girls. But he went out of the crowd when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sakura heard this, and turned around.

"Dai-ran!" Dai-ran caught up to her.

"Listen, we won this trip thing together for tomorrow, and I was hoping that if I had a chance, that… maybe…" he trailed off.

"Hoe?"

"Well, listen. Will you go out with me?"

I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the slow update! I didn't know what to write, and I had too many schoolwork. But hey! I'm

technically not late. Coz I sed that the worst I would do is once a month, and it hasn't even been a moth yet. Oh yeah, about that

question that I asked u, and about that names thing, I only sed to write whether u were a boy or girl, coz I thought that it would be

in Japanese. Anyway, I've decided whose name I'm gonna use, but I'm not telling u, stay tuned if u wanna find out if it's u or not.

Btw, the small character will not have descriptions, coz when I got the reviews and names, they didn't leave appearances, so, I'm

not going to bother writing them, unless they review me back, and tell me their appearances. I think that this story would be 20

chapters? I'm not sure. Coz I'm gonna write when they come back from the trip, but I will not write what happens in the future.

That is not why I'm writing when they come back. The title is 'It just takes three weeks' coz I meant that it just takes three weeks

for ppl to fall for each other. Anyway, I'm blabbing on, so, stay tuned for the next chappy!


	12. Jealousy

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who

could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be

worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But after a long

field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude, even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, I would live in a BIG BIG BIG mansion. But too bad… (sniff)

(Cheerfully) Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter XII: Jealousy**

As usual, Dai-ran was the centre of attention of the girls. But he went out of the crowd when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sakura heard this, and turned around.

"Dai-ran!" Dai-ran caught up to her.

"Listen, we won this trip thing together for tomorrow, and I was hoping that if I had a chance, that… maybe…" he trailed off.

"Hoe?"

"Well, listen. Will you go out with me?"

**Sakura's POV**

"Will you go out with me?" the words stung me. I never knew that Dai-ran had felt this way towards me. Of course, now that I

have changed, many people had asked me out, but I never expected Dai-ran to have had an interest in me.

"I….." was all I could say.

"Look, I know that I have only known you for two days. But when I first saw you, I heard something click inside me. I knew

that I had feelings towards you. I've never felt this way to anyone ever in my whole life." He stared at the floor.

"I…I…I think that I need time to think about this." I stared at the floor too.

"I understand. I'll wait for you tomorrow here. If you've decided that you decline, ask someone else to come here to tell me.

Maybe you would want to avoid me tomorrow." He turned and disappeared.

I was confused. I didn't have any feeling towards him. I needed to ask Tomoyo about this. I quickly ran to her tent.

#Tomoyo and Eriol's tent#

Normal POV 

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were in the tent, reading magazines, when Sakura burst in.

Everyone turned to her.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tomoyo fixed her gaze on the panting girl.

"Yeah, are you okay? Do I need to call the nurse?" Syaoran said, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm…I don't know! I'm confused. Dai-ran asked me out today!"

Syaoran's heart shattered. Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged glances.

"Well, I think that you should accept. He is a nice guy."

"Eriol! What are you saying?" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol went over and whispered in Tomoyo's ear.

"Maybe this will push Sakura and Syaoran together. I can tell that Sakura likes Syaoran, even though she doesn't know.

Anyway, look at Syaoran."

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran in the corner of her eye. Syaoran now was raging with anger and jealousy, not sadness. Tomoyo

chuckled.

"Yeah, Sakura. I agree with Eriol. I mean, everyone here wants to be with Dai-ran. You are so lucky he even paid attention to

you." Sakura thought for a while.

"What do you think Syaoran?" she said turning to Syaoran.

"Do whatever you want. It's your decision. I don't care!" he shouted a little too loud. Sakura looked at the ground. She felt

like her heart was tearing, but she didn't know why. Syaoran continued giving her the cold shoulder.

"Fine. I think I will accept." Sakura walked out of the tent. Broken hearted.

Tomoyo and Eriol stared at Syaoran reading his magazine. They both sighed.

'When will they both realise that they are meant for each other?' they thought.

"I think that I will go see Sakura. It is her first date." Tomoyo ran out of the tent, following Sakura.

#Sakura's tent#

Tomoyo found Sakura, kneeling down digging through her clothes.

"Hi, Sakura." Tomoyo greeted.

"Hi, Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted happily. Tomoyo wondered why Sakura was cheery now, when she wasn't before. But she

shrugged it off.

"Are you looking for clothes to wear on your date?" Tomoyo bent down to Sakura's level.

"Yeah. I DO want to look good for my first ever date."

"I know! I'll make you one!" Tomoyo had starry eyes.

"Erm… I don't know how to say this, but you don't have your materials with you." Sakura said slowly and quietly. Tomoyo's

eyes widened.

"NOOOOOO!"

Sakura covered her ears.

"Tomoyo! Do you want me to be deaf for my date?" Sakura said rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry." Tomoyo said in a quiet voice.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, you can help me pick my clothes!" Sakura added quickly seeing the hurt in Tomoyo's eyes.

"Yay!" Tomoyo had starry eyes again. Sakura just sweat dropped.

At the end of the day, they finally agreed on what Sakura was wearing.

Sakura was going to wear trainers, a pink skirt and a pink jacket decorated with cherry blossoms. She hung a little pink

handbag around her neck.

The next morning #Fair#

Dai-ran was near the entrance of the fair. He was wearing black jeans, and a black t-shirt covered by a green shirt not

buttoned up. He was clutching the two tickets very tightly in his hands.

'She's not going to come.' He sighed and was turning to leave. But a voice stopped him.

"Dai-ran!" Dai-ran turned around, and saw Sakura running to him. Immediately, he was happy.

"Sorry I'm late! I overslept!" Sakura said once she caught up to him. She was resting her hands on her knees.

"Does this mean that you will go out with me?" Dai-ran said, his eyes full of hope, and confusion.

"Yes." As soon as Dai-ran heard that word, well, let's just say he was happy.

"Shall we go, then?" Sakura said grabbing his arm. Dai-ran blushed.

"Yeah." They both walked into the fair.

Meanwhile, outside was a blinking red light in the bushes.

"Come on! Hurry up!" came a voice in the bushes. Out fell a girl with black hair, and violet eyes.

"Come on, Eriol, Syaoran! We've got spying to do!" she pulled two hands out of the bush. Eriol and Syaoran fell out.

"Come on then!" Tomoyo dragged them two to the fair.

Syaoran hadn't wanted to go there. But then Eriol said that if he didn't go there, it meant that he liked Sakura. So, Syaoran

immediately agreed to go.

The trio were following Dai-ran and Sakura quietly.

Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw Dai-ran, blushing, and leaning down to kiss Sakura.

A cliffy! Soz for the slow update, I had to revise for tests and exams! I've got one coming up on the 6th June. So, I might be

busy on that week. I managed to post this one before the one month deadline! Result! And sorry for all thoses people who

want longer chapters, I'm just not the kind of person who could sit down for ages writing up a story. Sorry. I also need short

chapters for cliff hangers too. But all I have to say now is…REVIEW! See ya till next time!

(P.S Does anyone know how to make those kinda homepages for fanfiction, where you can write stuff about you, and what

you look like? Please review me the answer if you know! Thanks!)


	13. Letting go

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular

guy who could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to

bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to

become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude,

even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: (Sighs) I'm getting tired of this. CCS does NOT belong to me! Can't you people just get the

picture?

**Chapter XIII: Letting go**

Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw Dai-ran, blushing, and leaning down to kiss Sakura.

**Normal POV**

Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to stay and watch, he thought that maybe Sakura would dodge it,

but he then changed his mind. 'I can't look! I just can't look at my big brother kiss Sakura. I've gotta go.' He

ran away from the scene.

"Hey!" Eriol whispered to him, and tried to grab his arm, but missed it. He turned to Tomoyo.

"What we gonna do now? He went. He didn't even see the rest of the show."

"I know. Maybe he thought they were going to kiss. He just missed it."

When Syaoran ran away, he just missed the second when Sakura moved her head. Dai-ran only caught her

cheek.

**Sakura's POV**

I was sitting down with Dai-ran when he was leaning down to kiss me. Oh no! What am I going to do! I don't

like him. But he does look like Syaoran. Maybe if I kiss him, it'll be like the same as kissing Syaoran. WHAT

DID I JUST THINK? No. I did not think that. I'm not ready for a kiss, yet. I moved my head, and felt him

catch my cheek instead.

"Oh, sorry about that! I just couldn't control myself. Sorry." He said with his head facing down.

"It's okay." I said. Whew! That was close! I could tell that he was really embarrassed. I decided to change the

subject.

"Hey do you want to get something to eat?" I said out of nowhere. He seemed pretty surprised as well.

"Sure!" he stood up, and offered me his hand. I took it.

On the way to the food stalls, we passed by stall giving makeovers. Dai-ran seemed to be curious about it.

"Do you want to go in?" I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Well…all my life, I had looked the same as Syaoran. People kept on thinking I was him, and he was me. Even

our parents can't tell the difference. Maybe I should like dye my hair or something like that, so I can look

different to him. What do you think?"

"Well…it's not really my decision, is it? I mean, it's your face."

"Well…I just wanted to have a second opinion." He looked down at the ground. Although he was older than

Syaoran, he seemed less tough as Syaoran. What a funny family!

"If it was my choice, I would say, go of it!" Dai-ran's head lifted. I smiled at him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." He smiled, and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, let's go!" I followed him.

**Normal POV**

A man with grey hair and blue eyes came to them both.

"So, which one of you two would want a makeover? This lovely man, this lovely lady, or both?"

"Me, please." Dai-ran turned to me. "Would you want one?"

"No thanks. I had enough of a makeover losing my glasses." The grey haired man led Dai-ran to a chair.

"Asaki!" he called, and a girl aged 17-18 with pink hair, and green eyes came.

"Hi, I'm Asaki. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'm Dai-ran, and this is Sakura." He said pointing to Sakura. Sakura put her hand out. Asaki took it.

"Hi." Sakura greeted her.

"I just want to change the colour of my hair. I have a twin brother, and I want to look different from him. Can

you do anything for me?" Asaki moved closer to Dai-ran, and examined his hair.

"Hmmm…I think there is something I can do for you. How about black hair?"

"That would be great." Asaki went across the room, and came back with bottles in her hand.

"Alright! Let's get started!"

30 minutes later

Asaki had finished. Although Dai-ran had only his hair colour changed, he looked totally different. His hair was

trimmed a little, and his hair colour brings out the amber in his eyes.

"Wow!" was all Sakura could say.

"How do I look?"

"Wonderful!" Asaki said. "Here, look in the mirror." She handed him a mirror.

Dai-ran examined himself carefully.

"Woah! I've certainly changed a lot. I gotta get used to this same face everyday." He turned to Asaki, and took

his wallet out. "So, how much do I owe you?"

"How much do you think?"

"2,000 yen?" (A/N: 2,000 yen is actually 20 dollars, and I live in England, so it's like £10 £12? Which is

reasonable for a haircut.)

"Great guess! I'll give you a 10 percentdiscount since you're good looking." Dai-ran chuckled, and stood up.

"Hey. I'm not poor. You can keep the 10 percent. In fact, I'll give you an extra 10 percent for doing an

excellent job here." Hehanded his money to Asaki.

"Thanks. Hope you come again!" she said, as Dai-ran and Sakura went off.

"So, do you wanna head back?" Dai-ran asked facing Sakura.

"Yeah, sure. I'm pretty tired."

"And what do you think of my new makeover?"

"I can finally tell if it's you or Syaoran!" Dai-ran chuckled. They both walked to the exit.

#Tents#

Syaoran ran into the woods, where the tents were. The teacher and the other people were all dressed up, like

they were going somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked the teacher.

"Are you Syaoran or Dai-ran?"

"Syaoran." Syaoran replied.

"Oh. We were just looking for you, Tomoyo and Eriol. Where are they?"

"They figured out that since you gave us today as a free day, they would go for a date in the fair. Of course,

hoping to bump into Sakura and my brother."

"Oh. Well, I've just found this service station, although we're not close to a motorway, but it's just a 15 minute

walk there. Would you like to come with us?"

"Nah. I'm not fond of service stations." Syaoran dug his hands in his pocket.

"Really? There's an arcade there."

"Really, I don't want to go."

"But there's a restaurant there." Syaoran eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright, cut to the chase. What do you want? Do you not trust me with the camp site?"

"Well…"

"Alright, answer answered. I'll go if you want me to go."

"No, it's alright. Sorry. I trust you." Syaoran couldn't believe it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, as long as when I come back, it's not trashed up. Anyway, I've got to go. They are really excited about

going to the service station. Remember Syaoran, I trust you. Don't let me down." The teacher said seriously.

"Alright. I won't let you down."

"Excellent! We're off then!" The teacher and the other students walked away, leaving Syaoran alone. He went

inside his tent, and saw a picture of Sakura with her brother and dad. He smiled and picked it up. But then the

incident at the fair came up. Jealously and anger rose.

"I'm gonna make Dai-ran pay!" Syaoran went out of his tent, and into Dai-ran's tent. Of course, as he

expected, it was tidy. He rummaged inside Dai-ran's backpack, and found a snow globe. Syaoran smiled,

evilly.

"He has always liked this. It was his first present from mum when he got full marks in maths, and I only got 99.

Well, take a last look at it Dai-ran, coz I'm gonna break it!" he lifted the snow globe above his head, and

prepared to throw it, but something caught his eye. It was in Dai-ran's backpack. Syaoran gently put the snow

globe on the floor, and took a photo album out of Dai-ran's backpack. He opened it. Inside were pictures of

them two together. From when they were 3 to now. Syaoran couldn't believe it. The back cover of it had

writing written on it.

_Pictures of my little brother and me. Li Dai-ran, 1992_

"1992?" Syaoran ran his fingers on the words. "He…he wrote this when we were five…" (A/N: If I didn't

mention this before, Syaoran is 18, Sakura is 17, Tomoyo is 17, and Eriol is 18. The year now in the story is

2005. So it all adds up. I think. Anyway, back to the story.) tears started forming. But Syaoran would not let

them fall. He put the album and snow globe back in Dai-ran's backpack. He walked out the tent. 'There's only

two choices I can make. I could try to steal Sakura. Or…I let her go. I can't steal Sakura away…so, it only

leaves me one option. I have to let her go.'

* * *

(Sobs) Syaoran is letting go. (Sniffs) What will happen next? Well, you just have to wait for the next update! 

Which won't be long, I hope. Sorry for the slow update, I had to revise for tests and exams, my internet wasn't

working, stupid ntlworld, and I couldn't log on. Whew! Finally, I've posted it in! Oh yeah, I've got another

fan fiction up and running, 'I'd do anything just to see you'. Read that as well. I'm updating that one like

maybe a few days from now. I think I'm gonna change my summary a little bit, like write in it that Sakura's a

nerd, and make it more interesting. Anyway, see ya soon, and stay tuned to 'It just takes three weeks'. There

are a lot more surprises!


	14. Sooo close!

It Just Takes Three Weeks

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular

guy who could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to

bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to

become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude,

even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N: me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me, okay? (Whispers) He he! But CCS can mean something else.

(Clamps' ears move) (Punches me) Owwwwww!

**Chapter 14 (A/N: Can't be bothered doing the roman numbers): Sooo close!**

'There's only two choices I can make. I could try to steal Sakura. Or…I let her go. I can't steal Sakura away…

so, it only leaves me one option. I have to let her go.'

**Normal POV**

Syaoran sighed like for the millionth time, and walked to his tent. He crawled in his sleeping bag, and sighed yet

again. He heard noises outside. He sat up, and in came Tomoyo and Eriol who were laughing. They held a

black voice recorder.

"What are you doing?" asked Syaoran who was a little irritated. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at Syaoran.

"Hey, we were just listening to Yamazaki and Chiharu fighting." replied Eriol.

"Well, actually, Chiharu was doing all the fighting, Yamazaki was just telling more lies. This is good. The

recording I mean. It sounds so real, let's test it." Tomoyo took the cassette out, and replaced it with a new one.

She pressed a button, and put it in front of Eriol.

"Oh, hello there. I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, reporting on the channel five news." Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh, this is Daidouji Tomoyo, someone found her falling out of the sky. Her nickname is a fallen angel."

"Eriol!" Tomoyo hit Eriol lightly on his chest, and he pulled her into a kiss, dropping the recorder.

"Ahem!" the couple turned to the new voice.

"Sorry, Syaoran." They both said in unison with their heads down.

"Anyway, why so sad today?" Eriol said when he lifted his head up.

"Sad, SAD! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SAD? I'M NOT SAD!" Syaoran shouted at the top of is lungs. Eriol

gave him a look, and Syaoran cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I think I said that a little bit loud." Syaoran lied back down, and crawled in the sleeping bag. Eriol and

Tomoyo both gave each other looks. Eriol sat down next to Syaoran, whilst Tomoyo lied down on the other

side of Syaoran with her legs up in the air.

"I'd say a little bit TOO loud. Wouldn't you say, Tomoyo?" Eriol looked over to Tomoyo.

"Yeah, definitely!" Tomoyo shook her head vigorously. Syaoran knew what they were talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied. Tomoyo pushed Syaoran.

"Come on, don't deny it! You _lurve_ Sakura!" she said emphasising the love part. Syaoran immediately stood

up.

"No I don't!" he waved his arms about. Eriol stood up, and put his hands on Syaoran's shoulders.

"Look, me and Tomoyo know that you like Sakura. Don't deny it, cos it's true." Syaoran wriggled his

shoulders out of Eriol's hands.

"No I don't. No I don't! NO I DON'T!" he kept repeating. Tomoyo stood up, and walked over to Syaoran.

"If you don't admit it, then me and Eriol are going to tell Sakura that you like her." Now this caught Syaoran's

attention.

"Okay, sit down, Syaoran." Eriol led Syaoran over to the middle of the tent.

"Okay, tell me how it started." Syaoran sighed, and began telling the story of when he first began to like Sakura.

10 minutes later

Tomoyo's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh my God." Tears fell down. Eriol comforted her.

"Shh. It's alright. Look, it is a sad story, but you have to control yourself." Tomoyo's head shot up.

"I'm not crying because it's a sad story." Eriol and Syaoran looked at her.

"What?" Syaoran said.

"I'm crying because I don't have this on video tape!" Tomoyo burst into more tears. The men sweatdropped.

The door of the tent opened. The three pair of eyes turned.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. The three all looked at each other. Sakura's attention was

suddenly turned to the crying Tomoyo.

"Why's Tomoyo crying?" their eyes widened.

"Oh nothing, come on Tomoyo, let's go." Eriol and Tomoyo reached for the exit, but Sakura blocked them.

"Tell me, what's going on?" the three looked at each other.

"Erm…" they all began. Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, but Syaoran stood up, and walked to Sakura.

"Sakura, I have to tell you something really important." he took her hands into his. Eriol and Tomoyo held their

breaths.

"Sakura, I…" Syaoran paused. "Sakura, I…" he closed his eyes. Eriol and Tomoyo leaned closer to them.

"Sakura, I caught Eriol flirting with another woman!" Eriol and Tomoyo went dot eyed, and fell down. Sakura's

eyes were filled with anger.

"YOU…FLIRTED…WITH…ANOTHER…WOMAN?" Eriol began to run, but Sakura was quicker, and

grabbed him in a headlock. The next ten minutes were pretty brutal. Eriol ended up having sprained ankles and

wrist, a neck twistered out of place, and two dark purple black eyes. Tomoyo helped Eriol back to their tent.

Sakura cracked her knuckles, and sat down. Syaoran's eyes were wide open, and it looked as if his jaw had

fallen off.

"That would teach him for flirting with another woman!" Sakura snuggled in her sleeping bag, and Syaoran

stared at her. 'How beautiful she is, even when she was beating Eriol up. I love her.' Syaoran's eyes widened,

and he mentally hit himself. 'No, no , no! Letting go, letting go, letting go! Remember!' These were the last

words in his head as he drifted to sleep. When the both were asleep, a click was heard.

The next morning #Tents#

It was 8:00am, and everyone was up packing, their next destination was the hotels. Syaoran woke up happy. He

dreamt that he and Sakura were getting married, and had children. 'Letting go, letting go. But that doesn't mean

that I still can't have thoughts, right?' He shook his head, and continued packing. What he didn't know was

that Sakura had a familiar dream, and she was also happy that morning. Syaoran grunted as he tried to push his

clothes into his bag. Dai-ran went in.

"Hey, Sakura, Syaoran." they both turned their heads.

"Hey." They both said in unison.

"Does anyone need my help?" Dai-ran looked at their packing.

"I don't, check with Syaoran." Dai-ran went over and saw Syaoran struggling.

"I'll help you." Dai-ran packed Syaoran's things. Syaoran and Sakura stood behind Dai-ran.

"You go to breakfast without me. I'll finish up here."

"Really, you sure?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah. I'll bring it to breakfast." Dai-ran said without looking back. The two went out.

When Dai-ran finished, he grabbed the bag, and turned to leave. But something caught his eye. He went over

and picked it up. It looked like a black voice recorder. He was going to put it in Syaoran's bag, but then the

teacher came in.

"Dai-ran, go to breakfast now, I've got to take these tents down." Dai-ran nodded, and put the recorder in his

pocket.

#Coach#

The coach arrived, and all the people went in. There was a three seat, which Eriol, who still was injured,

Tomoyo and Dai-ran took.

Syaoran sat next to Sakura (A/N: Of course!).

During the trip, Syaoran nearly drifted off to sleep, but a bump on his shoulder woke him up. He turned his

head and saw Sakura sleeping. He was so tempted by Sakura's lips. He stroked Sakura's face, and leaned in.

Their lips were only one millimetre away from each other.

"Okay, we're here!" the voice made Syaoran's senses came back. He moved away from Sakura. 'What was I

thinking? That's not called letting go! That's called kissing her! Well, I didn't kiss her, but I was sooo close!

Just one more millimetre, and I couldn't have tasted those lips.' He shook his head. 'Damn! Shut up!' Sakura

opened her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" I looked at her, and took in all her beauty.

"Yeah." I said when I finally took my gaze off her.

#Hotel#

The teacher checked the class in. They all received keys to their room.

"Okay, you've got one hour to unpack, then we're going to go play some sport." The teacher went off. The

class shifted, and got going. Dai-ran got an extra room near the teacher. Syaoran stared at Sakura.

"So, what room are we in?" Sakura looked at the keys.

"Room 14." They both heard a shriek made from Tomoyo.

"Sakura!" she said excitedly.

"Me and Eriol are in room 15!" the girls started jumping about.

When they had finally calmed down, they went to their rooms. There was a door linking both rooms to each

other.

"Cool, I could go over, call some room service, take it, and put the bill on your tab!" Syaoran laughed.

"I don't think so buddy. The room services are all paid already. So, HA!" Syaoran pouted. Sakura started

laughing.

"You're mean!" Syaoran said like a girl, and went to his room to unpack.

* * *

Another chappy finished! Oooooooooohhhh! Syaoran nearly kissed Sakura. Bet you all hate me right? Oh 

yeah, if you have any comments or queries about this fanfiction, you could review me, email me, or if you've

got msn messenger, you could add me, and you could talk to me directly then! I'm available for anything. Even

chats. My email address twinkle vicky at hotmail dot com (without the spaces and for the keys) Now, news

about my other fanfiction. Soz, I'm going to update it later. So sorry! The next chapter is called 'I love

basketball!' Why is it called this and who is saying this, I wonder?


	15. I love basketball!

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular

guy who could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to

bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to

become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude,

even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N: me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: Nope, CCS does not belong to me. But it will do after I own the world. Now, if you, Clamp, give

me CCS now, you shall die a quick and painless death instead of a slow and painful death. So, what do you

think. (WHACK!) Oww! I'll take that as a no then.

**Chapter 15: I love basketball!**

When they had finally calmed down, they went to their rooms. There was a door linking both rooms to each

other.

"Cool, I could go over, call some room service, take it, and put the bill on your tab!" Syaoran laughed.

"I don't think so buddy. The room services are all paid already. So, HA!" Syaoran pouted. Sakura started

laughing.

"You're mean!" Syaoran said like a girl, and went to his room to unpack.

**Syaoran's POV**

I started to unpack, when Sakura came in. Oh my God, look at her! How beautiful she is. I can't believe that I

didn't realise it when I first met her. I also can't believe that when I first met her, I made fun of her. I feel guilty

now. Uh oh, gotta say something, because I've been staring at her for like 10 minutes now.

"So, I'm taking the bed next the window. You don't mind do you?" I hope that she didn't realise I've been

staring at her.

"Sure, my bed is closer to the bathroom, she I can get there before you!" she stuck her tongue out at me. How

cute she looks. Oh Kami-sama, Syaoran, get a hold of yourself! She's taken! And if that's not bad enough, it's

your brother who's going out with her! Remember, letting go! But I still can't help it. I gotta take my mind off

her. I know! I'll unpack!

I got the remaining things out of my bag, and put it in the wardrobe, and on the shelves.

"There! Done!" I collapsed on my bed. I turn over to Sakura's side, and saw her sleeping. I smiled. I wiped the

sweat on my forehead, but then I realised the time on the watch on my hand. My eyes widened. Everyone's

supposed to meet the teacher in five minutes! And Sakura hasn't packed! I quickly ran over to her side, and

grabbed things out of her bag. I quickly unpacked them, and woke up Sakura.

"Sakura, wake up. We've got to meet the teacher." I said softly. Sakura's eyes fluttered. Her eyes opened. She

sat up, yawned, and stretched her arms. Then her eyes widened.

"Oh no! I haven't unpacked!" she went over to her bag, but found it empty. She looked at me.

"Well…I didn't unpack your stuff…it was…it was…" I couldn't think of someone who would unpack her

stuff for her. Then an idea popped up.

"It was Dai-ran! Yeah, it was him!" I sighed. Sakura gave me a look.

"So, Dai-ran unpacked my things. Yeah, but what about my personal things?" I gave her a confused look.

"Personal things?"

"You know like my diary and stuff. Has he read them?" oh! Of course Sakura wouldn't feel comfortable if her

boyfriend read her diary. Come on, another name!

"It was…it was Tomoyo! Yeah! Dai-ran didn't reach that part, so Tomoyo took over." I then remembered the

meeting. I checked my watch. 2 minutes.

"Come on, Sakura! We've got two minutes to go meet up the teacher!" I grabbed her hand and ran to the

sports hall.

#Sports hall#

Me and Sakura rushed into the sports hall. Heads turned around. I spotted Eriol and Tomoyo. Their eyes were

wide open. Why are they surprised? Now, the next part was more confusing.

"Hey! Look, I bet that they were late because they wanted some _private_ time!" somebody shouted in the

crowd. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Dai-ran, you better look out for your brother! He might snatch your girlfriend away!" another shouted

out. My eyes widened. What were they talking about? I took at Eriol and Tomoyo. They waved their hands

about. I looked down on mine, and just realised that I was holding Sakura's hand. She noticed this as well, and

we both, at the same time, pulled our hands back. Dai-ran appeared from the crowd. Uh oh!

"Look, Dai-ran, I never meant to hold Sakura's hand! You know, I totally forgot about it, cos we were both

late, and…" Dai-ran interrupted me.

"It doesn't matter. I believe you. You're my brother. You wouldn't do this to me." He smiled at me. Damn!

He's obsessed with smiling. I let out a fake smile. The teacher spoke through all the noise.

"Okay, let's take a break from all the drama, and go to playing sport." Everyone's attention turned to him.

"Today, we are playing basketball. I remember from our P.E lessons that we have learnt sport. So we will go

directly to a game. How about girls against boys?" many people groaned. But nevertheless, they all got

changed. Boys wore blue bibs, and girls wore red bibs. They all discussed their positions, and got into place.

Syaoran was at the front for the boys, and for the girls, there was Maekwondo Tasaki. Syaoran's ex-girlfriend.

"Hi hun, nice to meet you again." She smiled so sweetly, that it made Syaoran feel sick.

"Sorry, but I'm far from pleased to meet you. You make me sick. The best thing I've done in my life is

dumping you."

"Excuse me, YOU dumped me? It was ME who dumped you."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I've found someone's who's better than you."

"Who? Who's the unlucky guy?" I teased. She just gave me a glare.

"Dai-ran." My eyes widened.

"Dai-ran? He's with Sakura!"

"Not when I'm finished with him." She smiled at me. I just grunted. The teacher got a basketball and held it

high up. He blew his whistle, then let it drop. Tasaki reached for it, but I got it first. I dribbled it passed all the

girls, and threw it in the net. The whistle went.

"Boys: 3 points." All the boys cheered whilst the girls groaned. I smirked at Tasaki, who just turned her head.

20 minutes has passed, and the scores are so close. Boys: 43 Girls: 40. There were a few seconds left on the

clock. Everyone was in position, and Tasaki had the ball. The whistle went, and she threw it to someone on her

right. That person threw it to Tomoyo, who dribbled it past some boys. But then she was blocked. She passed

it back to Sakura, who was running forward to get it. But then, out of nowhere, Tasaki stuck her foot out,

causing Sakura to go flying up the air. I didn't really know what happened next. My legs just ran over to help

her, but she had no control, and fell on top of me. Uh oh! But then there's something else…

**Normal POV**

"Oh my God!" Tomoyo and Eriol whispered to each other.

"I sooo love basketball!" Tomoyo said quietly.

**Sakura's POV**

I saw Tomoyo get the ball, and dribble it past some boys. Go Tomoyo! But then she was blocked. She turned

around, and saw me. Oh no! Don't let her throw it to me, don't let her throw it to me…but it was too late. She

was throwing it to me. I ran after it. But then I somehow tripped, and was flying through the air. I saw Syaoran

trying to help me, but I could tell that it was no use. I closed my eyes. I then opened them. Oh no…!

* * *

Hahaha! A cliffy! Ok don't kill me, cos if you kill me, then no one can finish this fic! HA! Got you! Anyway, 

sooo sorry for the slow update. Cos I had loooadsssssss of exams, and I've been downloading anime lately,

so I didn't get a chance to go on the net. Oh yeah! I'm going to write a story called 'Love Square', and

basically, this is the summary:

Syaoran is unnoticed in school, and likes Asaya, a popular girl. Sakura is his nerd friend. Syaoran finally goes

out with the popular girl. But along the way, he fell for Sakura. But then, Motaka came in the picture. Is it really

possible to love three people? SS?

And my other story, sorry, I haven't had time to write it, but I will do! Anyways, gotta go! See ya, and

REVIEW!


	16. Go out with you? You're crazy

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular

guy who could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl, Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to

bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to

become her neighbour! But after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude,

even…their feelings towards each other? S&S

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N: me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: Dunno what to say except CCS does not belong to me.

**Chapter 16: Go out with you? You're crazy**

I saw Tomoyo get the ball, and dribble it past some boys. Go Tomoyo! But then she was blocked. She turned

around, and saw me. Oh no! Don't let her throw it to me, don't let her throw it to me…but it was too late. She

was throwing it to me. I ran after it. But then I somehow tripped, and was flying through the air. I saw Syaoran

trying to help me, but I could tell that it was no use. I closed my eyes. I then opened them. Oh no…!

**Normal POV**

There Sakura and Syaoran was. Everyone's eyes and mouths were wide open. Well, except for Tomoyo,

who's eyes were sparkling with stars. Syaoran and Sakura were on the floor…with their lips locked together.

**Syaoran's POV**

Oh my God! I'm here…kissing Sakura! I have always wanted to do this, but wait. Oh no! Dai-ran! I quickly

jumped off Sakura, and looked around for Dai-ran. He wasn't there. Damn! He must have seen us, and ran off.

This is so unexpected! I wanted to kiss Sakura before on the coach, but I didn't, and now this! If I were to kiss

her, it would have been on the coach not here! Are you kidding me, Kami-sama! The whistle went. Huh? No!

This is not the time to be thinking of that. I looked over at Sakura who was red, and Tomoyo seemed to be

helping her up. I gotta find Dai-ran to explain to him. I ran out of the sports hall.

**Sakura's POV**

Oh no! I'm…I'm kissing Syaoran! Oh no! What am I supposed to do? Push him away? ARGH! Huh? He

quickly jumped up, and looked around. Has he gone crazy or something? (Gasp) Dai-ran! Oh no! I looked for

him. He's not here! He must have ran out when he saw us! This is terrible! How did I trip anyway? Tomoyo

came to me, and started talking, but I was too distracted to listen to her. I looked for Syaoran, but he was gone.

I need to find Dai-ran. I need to explain to him it was an accident. First the holding hands incident, and this

kissing! He'll definitely suspect something. He's not stupid.

"Hey, look, Sakura!"

**Tasaki's POV** (A/N: Remember? She's Syaoran's ex-girlfriend.)

Dammit! She kissed my Syaoran. I gotta talk to him. My plan is going so going to work. It's obvious he likes

her. He would do anything to make her happy. Even if it means…(A/N: Ha ha! You don't get to know!)

**Normal POV**

Syaoran ran up like one million stairs before he reached Dai-ran's room. 'Okay. This is it. Gotta explain.' He

opened the door. Dai-ran was on his bed, reading a book.

"Hey, Syaoran. What's up?" Syaoran stared at him, confused.

"You didn't see the last minute of the basketball match?" Dai-ran put his book down.

"No, I came back here cos I was getting bored. Why, did something happen?" Syaoran gulped. 'I've gotta tell

him the truth, even if it means he hates me forever.'

"Something to do with Sakura…" Dai-ran stared at Syaoran curiously.

"Sakura, she…"

"She scored the last goal to make both teams even." Syaoran and Dai-ran looked at the doorway, and found

Sakura. Dai-ran smiled. Sakura walked towards Syaoran, and whispered in his ear.

"There's no point in him knowing if it was a mistake. We didn't do that on purpose." Sakura walked to Dai-

ran, and sat on his bed. Syaoran's mind repeated the same words over and over again. 'Mistake, mistake,

mistake. Damn! Although I know that's true, I still can't bear to listen to that.' Syaoran slowly, and silently

walked out of the door, with his head bowing down. Dai-ran and Sakura looked at Syaoran. Sakura's heart

ripped apart, seeing Syaoran's hurt expression. 'Why does he look like that?'

#Fields#

Syaoran walked to the fields between the hotel and the sports hall. He sat under a tree, and sighed. 'Out of all

the people! What chances are there that I love Sakura? Why couldn't it be, Tomoyo? Haha, no, it can't be her!

But there are many girls who are indeed loveable. (Sigh) I know! It's because I spend lots of time with Sakura!

I mean, I always have to share rooms with her and stuff. And maybe, if I went out with someone else, it would

take my mind off her! But who should I go out with?' Footsteps were heard.

"Hey, Syao-ran." Syaoran immediately knew who it was. Saying his name slowly, and seductively.

"What do you want, Tasaki?" she smiled.

"Remember our conversation before?" Syaoran glared at her.

"What conversation? Why would I even want to talk to you?" he spat out rudely.

"How my next target is Dai-ran." Syaoran's eyes widened.

"You're seriously not gonna steal him away are you? Sakura likes him so much." Tasaki smiled…evilly.

"I won't go out with him…but on one condition. And you can do this." Syaoran stood up.

"What? Anything?" he said quickly.

"You have to…go out with me." Syaoran stared at her.

"WHAT? You really do live in your little dream world, don't you? Go out with you? You're crazy."

"Fine, I'll go out with Dai-ran. He is nicer anyway." Tasaki started to walk away. Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"Wait…" Tasaki smiled, and turned around.

"I'll go out with you."

"Well done. Right answer." Tasaki hugged Syaoran. Syaoran just looked disgusted.

"You better be nice to me. Or I'll go to Dai-ran." Syaoran sighed and groaned as he hesitantly put his arms

around her. "But I haven't heard you even ask me out yet." Syaoran let go of her.

"I have to go out with you, AND ask you out? You're really annoying!"

"The more you are mean to me, the more I feel that I like Dai-ran more than you." Syaoran groaned. He held

Tasaki's shoulders, and stared in her eyes.

"Will you go out with me?"

#Sports hall#

Sakura walked into the sports hall, with her hands in her pocket.

"Hey, Tomoyo." She said flatly. (A/N: is that a word?)

"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo seemed really happy. Probably because she witnessed the best thing in her life. Seeing

Sakura and Syaoran kiss, although it was accidental.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sakura sat down in the corner, and sighed. Tomoyo went to her, and bent down to

her level.

"What's wrong?" she repeated. Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

"You know, I haven't been completely honest with you." Tomoyo gave her a weird look. Sakura laughed.

"Or maybe you already know." Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes. She opened them again.

"I like Syaoran." Tomoyo just continued staring at her. Sakura was confused.

"I like Syaoran, and I'm going out with his brother. Don't you think it's weird? How come you don't seem to

have a reaction?" Tomoyo chuckled and sat down.

"I know." Sakura eyes widened.

"How?"

"You could tell. Body language, actions. But what the most confusing thing is, why did you tell me? If you had

feelings for someone, knowing you, you would bottle it up."

"I couldn't hold it in any longer. I felt like I would burst if I didn't tell anyone. It's just so hard. Seeing him

everyday, then going out with his brother."

"Why don't you break up with Dai-ran? Syaoran likes you anyway. He told me and Eriol." Sakura laughed.

"You don't need to cheer me up, Tomoyo. It's not true that he likes me. He likes Tasaki." Tomoyo's eyes

widened.

"Tasaki? Why do you think he likes her?" Sakura paused for a bit, with her head bowing down.

"I saw him ask her out in the fields. He just suddenly ran out on me and Dai-ran. Probably can't wait to see

her."

"But, I'm sure he likes you. He's probably rehearsing a scene with her. Maybe you just missed something out."

Sakura shook her head.

"You don't understand. He seemed to hate Tasaki. But now, he's asking her out. And, you should have seen

how he asked her out. Like he really wanted to say it in a long time. Anyway, I've got to go. See you later,

Tomoyo. Thanks for listening." Sakura ran out of the sports hall. Tomoyo stood up, and sighed.

"Syaoran is gonna get a bump on his head this evening. ERIOL! I'VE GOTTA TALK TO YOU!"

* * *

Sorry, this is a short chapter! I think I'm getting writer's block!And Syaoran's going out with Tasaki! Damn 

her! Well, I made her up.Anyway, I'm making yet another story. I got this idea off a TVB series. It's called,

well, I don't know yet, butit's set in the olden days, and Japan is split in half. One half is where the Chinese

live, and the other half is where the Japanese live. The Chinese went to Japan, and fought in a war, and won the

top half of it. Then the Japanese takes revenge, and goes over at night time, and steals all their stuff, so they've

been enemies all the time. Sakura lives in the bottom half of Japan,. And Syaoran lives in the top half. Sakura

has been training and her master gives her a ring, saying if she and her destined person from the top half of

Japan wear the ring, and be together, the continuous wars will stop. And Sakura, being kind hearted, goes off

the find this man, but all her master said was that he's a Li, the richest clan in the top half. But this story isn't

this simple. What if Syaoran has his eyes on someone else, and he hates Sakura? What if Sakura has an admirer

who is engaged to her, and won't let go of her? Sorry, but in this fanfic, Tomoyo seems a bit horrible, and

everyone treats Sakura really badly. Woah! That's a mouthful. Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating the other

stories, it's just that I'm concentrating on this story, maybe I'll update them after this story has finished. Sorry!

I still have lots of ideas! And don't forget the black voice recorder that recorded the story of how Syaoran

liked Sakura, and the fact that it's in Dai-ran's pocket! Ooohhh, so much to write, and so little time! Plz review

me! Over 100 reviews! Thank you ppl! And well done animelover2 (sorry if I spelt your name wrong!) for

guessing that they will kiss. I thought more ppl would have guessed that. I still can't believe I have over 100

reviews, considering this is a really bad fanfic, and I can't write. Oh well, see ya till next time! Remember,

review! And oh yeah! 1,000 yen is actually 10 american dolloars, my sis told me that 1,000,000 yen is 7 dollars.

I think she was windind me up, anyway, I've corrected my mistake, and please stay tuned for the next chapter.

Hopefully, my new story's chapters would be longer. I guarantee you!


	17. He knows, but she doesn't

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl,

Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But

after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude, even… their feelings towards each other?

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: If CCS belonged to me, I would have made a better ending for the anime.

**Chapter 17: He knows, but she doesn't**

"Syaoran is gonna get a bump on his head this evening. ERIOL! I'VE GOTTA TALK TO YOU!"

**Normal POV**

"Syaoran! What is this I have heard about you goingout withTasaki? (A/N: I just realised that I never gave a description of her. Well, your choice!)

"What about it?"

"Well, except for the facat that you actually like Sakura and you don't like Tasaki." Syaoran laughed.

"So? Anyway,me going out with Tasaki is none of your business. I have my reasons." Tomoyo sighed.

"But none of those reasons are that you like her." Syaoran began to stutter.

"Well...I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I HAVE MY REASONS! And " He began to walk away. Tomoyo grabbed his arm.

"Look! You can't do this to my best friend! She told me! The truth! The complete truth! And that is..." Syaoran took his arm back.

"I don't want to listen to any more of this!" This time, he walked faster. Tomoyo took a deep breath, and said in a quiet voiceloud enough for Syaoran to hear.

"She likes you, okay! She's in love with you. She only went out with Dai-ran because I told her too.Me and Eriolthought thatyou looked funny with a jealous face. Ourplan was

going on perfectly until you suddenly like avoided her. She thinks that you like Tasaki. Go! Go tell her you love her!" Syaoran stopped. And looked back.

"Is this really true?"

"I'd never joke about something like this." Syaoran quickly ran, trying to find Sakura.

**Syaoran's POV**

Ifound Sakura in their room, reading.

"Hey, Syaoran. What's up?" What's up? I'll tell you what's up! I love you, and I just want to hold you in my arms, knowing that you feel the same way, and share another kiss with

you, but this time it's not accidental! YES! I'm going to say that!

"I'll tell you what's up! I...I..." Damn! That's the hard part. She stared at me weirdly.

"I...I..." I have to say something! I've got to say it! It's only three little words! I've got to! I took a deep breath, and blurted words out.

"I'M GOING OUT WITH TASAKI AND I'M REALLY HAPPY!" I suddenly realised what I said.

"Well, congratulations...I've got things to do...see you around..." and she left the room. I groaned and jumped on my bed. Why did THAT have to come out?

**Tomoyo's POV**

I went to Syaoran and Sakura's room in time to see Sakura walk out. She had a sad face on, and looked as though she was about to cry. OH MY KAMI-SAMA! What did

Syaoran say? I quickly rushed in the room and saw Syaoran sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Syaoran, please tell me you had that conversation with Sakura..." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, sure..."

"Oh, thankKami-sama for that...so, she knows then?" It took Syaoran a while to answer that.

"Not exactly..." my blood began to boil. I jumped upstraight, and felt the need to explode.

"WHAT? WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU TALK ABOUT THEN?" Syaoran backed away from me.

"Well...I made it worse by telling her that I'm going out with Tasaki...and that I'm happy..." he gave me a weak smile.

"You are sooo useless! It's not hard! Only three words! I LOVE YOU! See how easy it is?"

"Well it's harder to say it to the one you actually love, you know. Looking at her, her waiting to see what I'm gonna say..." I softened myself a bit.

"Yeah, I know, but you've still gotta tell her."

"I...I can't. It's just too hard. But before I tell Sakura that, I need to do something else first..." eh? What's he talking about?

**Syaoran's POV**

"I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Easy, I'm...breaking...up...with...you"

"You can't do that! I'll take Dai-ran away"

"Do that then. I don't care." Cos Sakura likes me!

"What...you...don't...you can't...ARGH!" and she walked away.

"But I swear that I'm going to get you Li Syaoran, I will!"

"Yeah, keep on walking!" I said coolly. Whew! I feel like a ton of weight has been lifted off me. Now all I need to do is talk to Sakura...

* * *

Soz for yet another short chapter! I'm just quite busy right now. But some good news is that this story is finally coming to a conclusion. Yey! See ya till next time, bye! 


	18. The humiliation

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl,

Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But

after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude, even… their feelings towards each other?

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N: me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me, and anyway, if you sue me, you won't get much.

**Chapter 18: The humiliation**

Yeah, keep on walking!" I said coolly. Whew! I feel like a ton of weight has been lifted off me. Now all I need to do is talk to Sakura...

**Normal POV**

Syaoran had been trying to talk to Sakura all day, but he either couldn't find her, she ran away from him, or he saw her, but stupid Tasaki stopped him.

Syaoran sighed as he saw Sakura run away from him the millionth time. Of course, he tried to run after her, but Tasaki was always there, right in front of him, blocking his way. The

routine always went like that. He couldn't find her, then spots her, then Tasaki comes. Always the same. But this time, something was going to be different. Syaoran always ignored

Tasaki, and never said anything. But this time, his head completely blew off. (A/N: Meaning, he shouted at her.)

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? YOU'VE SAID THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT ALL DAY, BUT I KNOW THAT'S WRONG! WE HAVE BROKEN UP,

BUT YET YOU STILL KEEP ME FROM THE ONE PERSON I ACTUALLY LIKE! JUST…GET LOST!" All the people in hallway stared at them. Syaoran quickly left when

Tasaki wasn't looking, leaving her with the whispering people.

Tomoyo spotted Sakura near some trees, sitting down, thinking. She ran to Sakura, and paused, seeing how different she looked. The thing she noticed first was how Sakura's eyes

had no emotions in them. They weren't sparkling when she was happy. 'Well, of course she isn't happy. She still thinks Syaoran is going out with Tasaki, and the fact that he said he

was really happy about it drags her down further.' Tomoyo sighed and walked to Sakura. She bent down to her level, and waved her hand.

"Heellllooo, Earth to Sakura…?" Sakura quickly went out of her trance, and was surprised to see Tomoyo right in front of her. She nearly gasped.

"Oh, sorry Tomoyo…I was thinking…" Tomoyo sat down next to her.

"Well, I could see that! But what about?" Of course, Tomoyo knew what she was thinking about, but just wanted to see how long Sakura could keep it in for.

"Nothing…" she said, nodding her head.

"Come on, I know you were thinking of something pretty serious, since it took me so long to drag you out of your trance. I am your best friend, you can tell me anything."

"Honestly, it's nothing…I just need some time to myself…" Tomoyo was about to say something else, when she noticed Sakura standing up.

"See ya Tomoyo, I'm going to go to lunch." Tomoyo stood up too.

"I'll come with you."

"Nah, I'm sure you're having lunch with Eriol, right?" Tomoyo nodded her head slowly.

"He's playing football, you better go get him." Tomoyo turned around frustrated.

"No, honestly, I'll come with you, Eriol won't mind."

"Tomoyo, I can go myself, really, you don't have to worry about me." Tomoyo turned around, and opened her mouth to argue, but instead, saw nothing but thin air.

"Looks like she really doesn't want me to go with there with her." She said to no one in particular.

**Sakura's POV**

I quickly sneaked away from Tomoyo when she wasn't looking, and went to the lunch room in the hotel. Lunch room? Why do they call it that? I reached a room labelled 'Lunch

Room' and stepped inside. Now I knew why. It was basically a room, and there were boxes with sandwiches in them labelled. There were a few tables, enough for everyone to sit,

and they were all chattering quietly. I looked around the tables to see if I knew anyone around. Then I spotted Syaoran. Uh oh, move my eyes away from him, move my eyes away

from him, I commanded myself, but I couldn't do it for some reason. He turned around and spotted me. Damn…He quickly stood up, and walked towards me. Thank Kami-sama

his table was the furthest in the room. I turned to run away, but bumped into Tasaki. Her…

"Hey, Kinomoto! How you doing?" I wanted to go away, but I was surrounded by her group of 'friends'.

"I'm okay."

"Good. Here! I'm giving everyone free sandwiches to celebrate me and Syaoran's reunion!" she handed me a sandwich, which what appeared to be a chocolate spread sandwich.

How wrong was I…

**Normal POV**

Sakura held the sandwich in her hands.

"Go on, take a bite, it's really tasty." Of course, Sakura was dense, and took a bite in it. Her expression changed. She quickly spat out the piece of bread and 'chocolate spread'

she put in her mouth. She opened the sandwich, and realised what she nearly ate. Mud. Mud that was taken off the football pitch, as there were little blades or grass still stuck in it.

The whole room was filled with laughter. Sakura felt tears forming. Tasaki then grabbed the sandwich from Sakura's hands, and squashed it on her face. The laughter increased

even more. Tasaki shouted so laud that everyone heard what she was saying.

"THIS MUD ON YOUR FACE IS WHAT YOU REALLY LOOK LIKE! YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC, LITTLE CRYBABY AND PRETENDS TO BE THIS

INNOCENT GIRL THAT YOU'RE NOT!" Sakura couldn't take this anymore. She ran out of the room, passing by Tomoyo and Eriol, who heard the laughters outside. Tomoyo

looked at Sakura with concern, and was going to go after her, when Eriol stopped her. She didn't understand at first, but then got the hint, as Syaoran ran out of the room, chasing

Sakura.

"I hope they can work things out…" Eriol said, and Tomoyo nodded, and they both went into the lunch room.

**Syaoran's POV**

I was eating with my friends, and suddenly, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around, and saw Sakura there. I saw her turning to run away from me, so I quickly stood

up, and tried to run after her. But Tasaki was there. What was she going to do? I couldn't hear a thing. But I saw her hand Sakura a sandwich. That must be a trick somehow. NO,

Sakura! Don't take it. Oh no! Why has her expression changed? I saw her spat out of what looked like mud. Everyone started to laughed at her. She looked like she was about to

cry. I wanted to go to her, but then Tasaki threw the sandwich on her face. This time, I heard her exact words.

"THIS MUD ON YOUR FACE IS WHAT YOU REALLY LOOK LIKE! YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC, LITTLE CRYBABY AND PRETENDS TO BE THIS

INNOCENT GIRL THAT YOU'RE NOT!" I winced as a saw Sakura run away. My heart broke to see her like that. I saw Tasaki go up to her brother, Maekwondo Sasaki

(A/N: Can't be bothered to think of another name), and said something like thank you. I gritted my teeth. Sasaki…the worst enemy of mine…he's been trying to steal my place on

the football team as captain ever since I came here. He went all green when the coach announced my name instead of his. He's going to get it…but right now, Sakura is my main

concern. I quickly chased after Sakura, and saw her go into our room. I slowly went in, and saw her crying on her bed. I slowly went over to her.

"Sakura…" when she heard my voice, she immediately hugged me, crying on my shoulder. I smiled, feeling her warmth.

"I can't ever face them again, Syaoran…I just can't!" Sakura broke down into more tears.

"Don't worry Sakura, those people will get what they deserve. I promise you, they will be dealt with." They will be…

* * *

Another chappy finished. And I'm soooooooooooooo happy! Over 140 reviews! The most reviews ever, ever, ever, EVER! I'd like to thank all you reviewers out there! I love 

you all! I have added this that part near the end just for you all! The Miss Maurders thank you so much for updating each individual chapter for me! Of course, I couldn't complete

this in time for your story, so sorry, I read your review only after Tuesday! But to make up for it, if you write down your email for me, I can send you sneaky previews for the next

chapter! Anyway, for all you other people out there, see ya till next time! And review!


	19. My saviour

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl,

Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But

after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude, even… their feelings towards each other?

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N: me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me, its rightful owners are CLAMP.

**Chapter 19: My saviour**

"Don't worry Sakura, those people will get what they deserve. I promise you, they will be dealt with." They will be…

**Sakura's POV**

I wake up, somehow feeling cold. Suddenly, all the memories flood back from yesterday. Tears started to form up again. I blushed as I remembered Syaoran holding me in his

arms. I quickly shook my head. I sighed. The tears I was meaning to keep in, came out. I can't possibly go out. They laughed…all of them…I broke into another fit of sobs. I heard

the door open, and saw Tomoyo come in.

"Hey Sakura, you okay?" I guess she heard then.

"No…what am I going to do, Tomoyo? I don't want to go and face them!"

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"To the football pitch. I have a feeling you'll like this." I stared at her, confused.

"Why?" she grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the door.

"You'll know! Come on, we've gotta go there, or all the action will be missed!"

#Football pitch#

When we reached the football pitch, I saw a crowd of people surrounding what seemed where the action is. Tomoyo pulled us through the crowd to the front. My eyes widened as

I saw what was in front of me. Syaoran was there, in a fight with a boy who looked like Tasaki. (A/N: I'm gonna make them twins, kay?)

**Normal POV**

"All right!" Syaoran grabbed Sasaki's collar.

"I know you were at the bottom of this! Now, tell everyone to stop laughing at Sakura! When you see her, be nice to her, or else!" he dropped his collar and turned.

The boy, stupidly enough, stood up, and smirked.

"Or else what?" Syaoran turned around again, facing him. He charged into him, and with all his might, punched Sasaki. Sasaki's eyes seemed to bulge out, but there wasn't enough

time to see that, because within seconds, he was flying to the other end of the pitch. Everyone looked at Sasaki who of course, was unconscious. He had actually reached the net,

and his face was covered with bruises, and two black eyes.

Syaoran turned to leave, when he saw Sakura, there, staring at him. His eyes widened. 'Oh damn!' and quickly ran away, face full with embarrassment, before Sakura could say

anything to him.

**Syaoran's POV**

I smiled, as I saw Sasaki crash into the net. This was like scoring a goal, except it was whoever scores first, wins. And I won. I turned to leave, when I spotted a familiar face in the

crowd. Sakura was there…wait! SAKURA WAS THERE! Then she must have seen everything! Oh damn! I quickly ran away realising my face was filling up with embarrassment.

But then I heard that loud voice. Tasaki's. I turned around, and ran over there again.

"You saw what Syaoran did to my brother. I bet you told him to do that, didn't you, you WRETCH? Well, I'm gonna make you regret you did that to my brother. Say good bye to

that pretty face of yours!" She immediately grabbed a pocket knife, and went over to Sakura, trying to scratch her face. I gasped, and quickly went over. I closed my eyes. Pain ran

through my body. Screams and gasps were heard. I opened my eyes to see Tasaki's eyes wide open. She had run the knife through my arm. I fell down on my knees, as blood

ran down my arm and onto my T-Shirt. Sakura went towards me.

"Syaoran…" I quickly ran away from her. Damn! What was I going to say now?.

I quickly ran to my room, when I bumped into someone. I opened my eyes. Dai-ran.

"Hey, why are you in a hurry all of a sudden? And what's with your arm?"

"Er…ar…" I can't say, oh, I protected the girl I love, who by the way, is your girlfriend, and I just stuck up for her, and she saw me!

"Nothing, you know…nothing, just …training. Yeah, got myself a little cut. Felt like training...since we're going home soon, right?"

"Oh." I brushed the wrinkles on my T-Shirt off, whilst putting my hand on my wound. Thena question popped up.

"What are you doing here? Your room is a few floors down, and you seemed to stop right at the door."

"Oh, I was looking for Sakura, you know, to ask if she would like to go out sometime. I really think this relationship is going somewhere, you know? I've never been this serious

about a relationship before." I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. That's right. Three's a crowd. One has to be eliminated. We are caught in a love triangle. Well, more like a love

square including Tasaki. Dai-ran liked Sakura, Tasaki liked me, I like Sakura, and from what I've heard from Tomoyo, Sakura likes me too. Argh! What am I going to do? Wait a

second. I LOVE Sakura, she might LOVE me, Tasaki LIKES me, but what about Dai-ran? Does he LIKE her, or LOVE her? There's a major difference in between.

"Dai-ran, be honest with me. Do you LIKE Sakura, or do you LOVE her?" at this, he blushed. What on earth is wrong with my family? My mum blushes, my sisters blushes, Dai-

ran blushes, and even I blush sometimes.

"I guess I don't know. I mean, I've only met her for like a few days ago, maybe even a week. But love? I'm not sure that you can fall in love in such short time."

"Well, you're wrong. I mean, you can fall in love with someone at first glance. It is possible. I mean, it's RARE, but it is possible. You might even start off at not so good terms, but

there's always a little bit of chance that you will fall for them. True love is like wanting to be with them all the time, seeing that person's face in your mind all the time, but most

importantly, wanting them to be happy, even if it means that they end up with someone else. That is true love. It can go as easily as it comes, but that's rare too. And no matter what

everyone thinks she looks like, she'll always be beautiful in your eyes." Dai-ran stared at me with wide eyes.

"Woah…never knew you knew all these stuff. So maybe," he nudged me in my ribs

"You LOVE someone, don't you?" My eyes widened. How did he know.

"Come on, you can tell me. Who do you love? Anyone I know?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…" I said, trying to stall for a bit longer.

"Come on! Don't try to bluff your way out of this! That whole speech about love? You would only know that if you were actually in love with someone. Who is it?"

"No one!" I am not prepared to tell my big brother that I am actually in love with HIS girlfriend.

"I know who it is…" I stared at him through wide eyes.

"It's Sakura…"

* * *

Hi you guys! Sorry for the slow update, and I know I said that this story is coming to a conclusion, but you guys wouldn't want to rush me so that I try to hurry up and mess up the 

ending, do you? Because that can be arranged…unless…you REVIEW! Oh yeah, I'm gonna write a new story, dunno what it's called, but this is the summary:

_Japan lost in a huge war, which left it in tatters and poor.Syaoran carried a heavy burden, knowing he has to marry before he turns 19. He didn't want to marry a _

spoilt girl, so he decided to choose someone from Japan, who would not take anything for granted. To do this, he adopted (as in charity) a girl of 11 inJapan, where

hopefullythe girl would receive his ring. He also put a message in it saying 'This ring binds our engagement together, when you turn 18, it will be the time for us to

meet.' He also included his address. And who happened to recieve it? Sakura of course! She cherished the ring year after year until she was 18, and managed to get to

China. But what does she find out about her future husband? He's engaged! But she won't rest until she marries him. She hate people who break their promise...

I know, the summary is bad, I thought of it when I was in school. Do you know that there's this manga that Clamp made using some of the characters in CCS? And they're all

grown up! But the storyline is different. Like Tomoyo doesn't know Sakura, but the SS couple like each other! It's called Tsubasa Chronicle, and you can also get it in anime.

Check it out! Anyways, see ya all till next time, and stay tuned to 'It Just Takes Three Weeks'!


	20. Like sister like brother

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl,

Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But

after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude, even… their feelings towards each other?

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N: me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. Not yet anyway…

**Chapter 20: Like sister like brother**

"Come on! Don't try to bluff your way out of this! That whole speech about love? You would only know that if you were actually in love with someone. Who is it?"

"No one!" I am not prepared to tell my big brother that I am actually in love with HIS girlfriend.

"I know who it is…" I stared at him through wide eyes.

"It's Sakura…"

**Normal POV**

Syaoran stayed still. There was silence between them for about 5 hours. Okay, more like 5 seconds, but hours, seconds…what's the difference? Syaoran started to open his mouth

to say something, but was stopped by the expression on Dai-ran's face. He was laughing his head off!

"You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!" Syaoran sighed a breath of relief, and joined in the conversation.

"Yeah! There's no way I would love Sakura right? She's YOUR girlfriend!" he faked a really lame laugh, but Dai-ran bought it anyway.

"Okay! See ya later Syaoran! You've really made my day today!" and with that, he walked off still chuckling.

"Thank God I've got a brother with the size of a peanut brain." He suddenly felt dizzy, and fell onto his knees. He then realised one of his hands was still clamped over his wound.

He groaned as he got up, and went to the direction of the nurse's office.

**Sakura's POV**

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, and a million more times oh my God! I can't believe Syaoran did those things for me. I understand that he's a good friend of mine, but why

did he run away? Unless…nah! That can't be true. He likes Tasaki. Maybe in my dreams…but not in this lifetime. I sighed. Now I understand those complicated adult novels that

my mother had. _Loving someone is hard_…I never understood that phrase. But now I do. I checked my watch. Lunch…the time of day I've been dreading. Since yesterday and

this morning, I wonder what everyone will think of me? I can't skip lunch too, because the teacher's always makes a speech about something, and checks if we're there or not.

Slowly, I made my way to lunch.

**Normal POV**

Sakura walked into the room, only to be greeted by stares and some whispering. She walked past a table, not noticing Tasaki was sitting there. She continued walking until she

tripped over something, and fell down flat on her face.

"Was my foot in the way? I'm sooo sorry!" Tasaki said through the giggles and chuckles of the class. (A/N: this class has a weird sense of humour, don't you think?)

Sakura just calmly stood back on her feet, which surprised nearly everyone. Then, she spoke calmly.

"You've got a hair removal strip on your leg." Tasaki quickly examined her leg and found a strip on the top of her thigh. She quickly pulled it off, and turned a bit red as the class

were louder than the first time. Sakura walked past her, and sat down on a table on her own. She heard Tasaki whispering indistinctive things, but she knew it was about her. Her

whole group suddenly laughed at something she said whilst looking at Sakura. But one of the boys weren't laughing, and instead, he stood up and pounded his fist on the table.

"Tasaki! You shouldn't say mean things about her! She is a human being as well you know?" it was her brother.

"What?" she just simply returned.

"Apologise to her!" he raised his voice.

"…"

"NOW!" Everyone in the room jumped form the sudden outburst.

"Sorry…" she muttered quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear, before she and the rest of her group left the room. Only her brother, Sasaki, remained. He slowly made his

way to Sakura, and sat down next to her. He then glared at the people who were staring at them. With that glare as a warning, they quickly went back to talking and eating.

"I'm sorry about the behaviour of my sister. She's just jealous of you." Sakura remembered him. Syaoran beat him up at the football pitch. She realised he still had a bruise on his

left cheek, and one around his eyes.

"Why did you defend me? Didn't you set up that plan with your sister to humiliate me?" she asked, cutting to the chase. He just replied with a groan.

"Everyone thinks that just because my sister's evil, I am too. I think that's why Li hit me. He thought that I had something to do with the plan, but I really didn't! When anyone

mentions me, they'll straight away think the brother of Tasaki. No one will accept me as ME!" she noticed some tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't matter. You never knew anyway." He sighed. Sakura felt really bad for accusing him of something he didn't do. He suddenly got up.

"I'll see you around sometime then. I'll just go back to my room."

"Your room? Don't you hang around with any of your friends at this time?" another sad look spread on his face.

"I…don't have any friends…" Sakura was shocked.

"No friends at all?" Sasaki slowly shook his head.

"But I see you with lots of people around. Aren't they your friends?"

"No, they're Tasaki's friends. They only hang around with me because I'm her brother. I don't have any real friends." Sakura couldn't help but pity him. An idea came up in her

head.

"Hey! Why don't I be your first real friend?"

"Really…?" Sakura nodded. A smile grew on Sasaki's face.

"I can't believe this…a friend…finally…a real friend!" Sakura smiled.

"You can call me Sakura. No need for the stupid honorifics or surname calling. (A/N: In case you don't know, honorifics are the –san, -chan, -kun, etc, that Japanese people put

on the names afterwards. But you don't use the honorifics if you are close to that person, in fact, it can be insulting if you don't use honorifics to someone not close to you, or

without their permission.)

"Sakura…" Sasaki said.

"Can I call you Sasaki then?" Sasaki just nodded.

#Sasaki's room#

Sasaki slowly walked in his room, and collapsed on his bed. Then at the same time, Tasaki walked in.

"What do you think you were doing just then?" she had her hands on her hips.

"What WAS I doing?"

"You with the apologising thing!"

"Oh my God…Are you really that stupid? Listen, if I help her now and pretend to be her friend, I can always interrupt her and Li together, so then you can swoop in and steal him

away, and when I'm finished with her, I'll just throw her away. She is quite cute, you know." Tasaki quickly jumped on her brother for a hug.

"Thank you for helping me so much!"

* * *

Hi ya again! I'm sorry, but the next chapter might take longer for me to update, cos my parents are conifiscating my laptop. Sorry! Anyway, do you think this story is dragging on?

Cos nothings happening, anyway, gotta go. 


	21. Back home

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl,

Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But

after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude, even… their feelings towards each other?

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N: me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: Nope, still saving up money for CCS…

**Chapter 21: Back home**

"Oh my God…Are you really that stupid? Listen, if I help her now and pretend to be her friend, I can always interrupt her and Li together, so then you can swoop in and steal him

away, and when I'm finished with her, I'll just throw her away. She is quite cute, you know." Tasaki quickly jumped on her brother for a hug.

"Thank you for helping me so much!"

**Normal POV**

During the next few days, the last days of the trip, Syaoran had been constantly avoiding Sakura. But Sakura hadn't really been noticing, since she's been hanging around with

Sasaki all the time nearly. Today was time to go back home. Syaoran dreaded this, as he has to sit next to her on the way back.

#Coach#

**Syaoran's POV**

I jumped in the coach as I looked around for the usual seats I had with Sakura. I finally spotted her, but when I went towards her, Maekwondo Sasaki was there. In my seat. What  
the…!

"Hey, what you doing in my seat?" I stared coldly at Maekwondo.

"I told him to sit here." Sakura spoke up. I stared at her bewildered.

"What? Don't you know what he did to you? He was behind that sandwich plan!" I felt like screaming.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should sit back in my original place. I knew I should have never sat here…" He started to get up, but Sakura held him back with her arm.

"You're not going anywhere. Look Syaoran, he's a nice person, it was only Tasaki who planned it out. He's innocent!" I finally see what's happened. I looked at Maekwondo,

only to see him smirk. I'm right. He's lying. Trying to get between me and Sakura.

"I'm really sorry. I thought you should sit next to Tasaki because you two are going out." Damn! What has Tasaki been saying? Obviously she hadn't told anyone.

"Look, we're not…" I was cut off by him.

"Look, she's there." He pointed to a seat. Tasaki was looking at them, with her sickly sweet smile. I wanted to throw up right here, right now. It's obvious Maekwondo wants

Sakura to not find out I'm not going out with Tasaki. I sighed and stared all over the coach. No seats vacant…Do I really have to seat next to Tasaki?

"Okay people, settle down, we're moving now. Li! Sit down at once!" I sighed and was about to sit next to Tasaki, when I remembered Dai-ran. Dai-ran! I looked at the back,

and there he was. Sitting by himself…Yes! A vacant seat was next to him! I quickly ran to the back, noticing the two Maekwondos' reactions. Haha…their plan backfired.

"Hey, Syaoran!" I sat down, and buckled my seatbelt. Thank God I didn't have to sit next to Tasaki. It's a 3-4 hour trip. I leaned back and relaxed. This is heaven…

#School#

I yawned and stretched as I got out of the coach. Many parents were there, collecting people I suppose.

"Hey Dai-ran. You coming home with me?" Dai-ran nodded.

"You've moved, haven't you? I'd like to see mother and our four annoying sisters." I chuckled.

"Hey, I should introduce Sakura to mother, shouldn't I? She says she always has to check our girlfriends. To see if they are good enough for us or not. That's a bit harsh." I

nodded slightly, ignoring the pain in my heart. Even if me and Sakura ended up together, mother wouldn't allow us to be together. One of our family rules, never betray another

family member. So no dating ex-girlfriends. Even if they went out 10 years ago, they still can't go out with them.

"Hey Sakura! Wanna walk home with us? I've gotta introduce you to my mother." Sakura slightly hesitated but agreed.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" she was talking to Maekwondo.

"I was thinking that maybe I could walk you home." I turned to Dai-ran and whispered to him.

"You better look out for him. He has a thing for Sakura." Dai-ran gently nodded.

"Hey. Maekwondo!" He turned to me. I dragged Sakura away from him, and pushed her towards Dai-ran.

"I think her boyfriend should her home. So you don't have to bother." I hinted towards Sakura, who was in Dai-ran's arms (I pushed her), and Dai-ran. I saw a fleck of anger in

his eyes for a second. But then it disappeared, and he calmly spoke.

"Oh, well maybe next time." He walked off. Victory for me!

"Come on, let's go home." I walked off with Sakura and Dai-ran following closely behind.

#Home#

"Oh yeah, you never told me where you live Sakura."

"I'm your neighbour."

"Really? We can meet each other easily then!" I turned my key in the lock, and walked in. I walked over to the living room, seeing my mother and four sisters having dinner. They

all stared at me.

"Hey mother."

"Syaoran, you're back." She said with no enthusiasm.

"Syaoran! You're home!" four cheery voices exclaimed, and they immediately hugged me. I quickly pushed them away.

"Listen, we've got visitors." Then at the same time, Dai-ran and Sakura came in. The four girls squealed. This is going to be very long.

#Syaoran's room#

I sighed as my sisters shouted for the millionth time. I heard the door closing. Sakura must be gone. I glanced at the clock. 9pm. 4 hours! I can't believe it! For 4 hours she was

downstairs with my sisters ogling over her! I walked to my window, and saw her enter her room. I sighed yet again. I'll never get her…Just then, someone knocked. I quickly shut

the curtains and turned around just in time to see Dai-ran.

"Hey Syaoran."

"Hey."

"Do you know where my room is?"

"The room on the right of this room."

"Thanks. Goodnight." He walked out of the room. I went back to the window, and saw the lights shut off. She must have gone to bed. I looked at my bed, and saw a huge

suitcase. Gotta go unpack.

**Dai-ran's POV**

I walked into my so called room. Woah…it's so…plain. The ceiling, white. The walls, white, white, and even white again! The only things which weren't white in the room was the

bed, which was kind of beige, one mahogany desk, and a set of drawers. Even the wardrobe's white! On top of the desk was a stereo and a large TV. The set of drawers had a

lamp on top, and a jar of stationery. The metal handles on the drawers were charcoal black and quite heavy. Cool, I'll use them as weights. There was one window in the room,

which was directly above the set of drawers. I sighed. I've gotta buy some posters and stuff to decorate the walls. Okay, now for some unpacking. I took off my jacket, and was

about to hang it in the wardrobe when I felt something inside it. I took it out. A black tape. Oh yeah, the one I found in Syaoran and Sakura's tent. I turned around to the stereo. I

put the tape in and pressed the play button.

* * *

So sorry for the lateness of this chapter! My parents hid my laptop from me so I couldn't post this chapter on. But better late than never, right? I don't know when I'll post the next

chapter, so I'm not making any promises! But I'll try to post it within a month's time. Anyways, see ya till the next chapter! 


	22. Syaoran

**It Just Takes Three Weeks**

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, an average girl who has many friends, but looks like a nerd. Li Syaoran, a popular guy who could have any girl he wanted, except one particular girl,

Kinomoto Sakura. They hate each other to bits. What could be worse than going to school together? Sakura thought nothing, but then he started to become her neighbour! But

after a long field trip, everything changes, Sakura's appearance, Syaoran's attitude, even… their feelings towards each other?

"speech"

'thoughts'

(A/N: me talking)

(action)

#change of scenery#

Disclaimer: CCS can never be mine, cos I can't draw and I don't know much Japanese.

**Chapter 22: Syaoran...**

I walked into my so called room. White, white and white again. I sighed. I've gotta buy some posters and stuff. Okay, now for some unpacking. I took off my jacket, and was

about to hang it on the back of the door when I felt something inside it. I took it out. A black tape. Oh yeah, the one I found in Syaoran and Sakura's tent. I wonder what's in it. I

looked around and saw a stereo. I put the tape in and pressed the play button.

**Normal POV**

No sound came out.

"Huh?" Dai-ran went round the back of the stereo and checked the plugs to see if it's plugged in.

"It's plugged in, switched on…what's wrong with it?" He took the tape out and placed it in one of his drawers, and locked it shut.

"That'll keep you safe until the stereo works." He went out the room.

"Mother, why's my stereo not working?" Dai-ran walked down the stairs and into the living room, where his mother seemed to be deep in paperwork.

"Stereo? That old fashioned one kept there ever since we moved here, but forgotten about it?" Dai-ran looked puzzled.

"It LOOKS old."

"Ah, well of course it's not working. I'll buy you a new one later. I'm busy with the business' paperwork." Dai-ran nodded in understanding and went back in his room.

He stretched his arms and fell down onto his bed. Well, tomorrow is the first day of school for me, better make a good impression by arriving early. He pulled the covers over his

body, and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber sleep, not knowing that the simple tape locked shut in his drawer will cause his world to fall down.

#School#

Early the next day, Dai-ran was introduced to everyone although they had already met him on the trip.

"Okay, class. Settle down, please. But do you remember that competition we had been training and practising for all summer before the trip?" Murmurs were heard all over the

room.

"We've had a late announcement, and instead of the competition being held next week, it will be held today afternoon." The whole class erupted, with shouts of 'What? It's too

early!' and others of 'Don't worry, we'll pass by easily.'

"Okay, quiet down. I know none of you expected this, so we'll have to do our best and practise this morning before going to the competition."

"But sensei, what about the missing people in this class? They're all off!" A random student shouted out.

"What? I never thought of that! Only four people are here out of six altogether!" Terada said as he looked as his book.

"The Maekwondo siblings are on holiday now! We need to find substitutes and find them quick! Any volunteers?" No one put their hand up. No one but the six original people had

heard about the competition, so they did not know what they had to do. One hand shot up. Everyone turned to that person. Dai-ran.

"Thank you so much, Li. But it only works if we have another volunteer, one who's a girl." Another hand hesitantly raised up. Sakura's.

"Thank you, Kinomoto. Now we have all six. You need to go to the drama studio and practise now. The six people who are doing the competition are, Li Syaoran, Li Dai-ran,

Daidouji Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Kinomoto Sakura and Kouji Naito (A/N: Random guy in class.) Go now." The six stood up and went to the drama studio.

#Afternoon, somewhere where the competition is#

"Okay, are you six ready?" They all nodded slowly, and got into position. They all walked out into the area where the rest of the class were. They all stared in shock. Syaoran, Dai-

ran, Eriol and Naito was holding a big chair, in front of the chair was Tomoyo, who was holding up a sign which said, 'Tomoeda High'. But the most shocking thing was Sakura,

who was sitting on the top the chair.

"Okay class. These six know what they have to do, but you don't so I'll explain it to you. These six are racing against other schools who are exactly positioned like them. They'll

race around a road, with a referee following, but we'll wait at the starting position first, then we'll go to the finish and wait for them." Another voice came up.

"The race is about to start, please will all contestants go to the starting point."

The whole class went.

The six were all anxious, as they saw the other schools come next to them.

"We're gonna beat the hell out of you!" said a group who were next to them. They appeared to be from their schools' rival school. The whistle blew, and everyone ran, or at least

tried to. One of the groups fell down and injured most of the people.

They got to a narrow road situated on a hill, very dangerous. The rival group fell behind, but quickly regained by banging into the other groups, who all fell down. Tomoeda caught

up, and the rival group did the same to them. They didn't fall over the first push they gave, but as they gave them a second push, the chair started to break. They were so surprised

that they didn't notice them giving them a third push. They all fell down the hill.

An ambulance appeared, and paramedics came to help the injured. No one was hurt except from Sakura, who was unconscious. Syaoran received a deep cut in his stomach and

arm. He tried to carry Sakura to the ambulance, but despite his many tries, the wounds stopped him. Dai-ran soon took over, and went in the ambulance along with the unconscious

Sakura. Syaoran let a few tears drop from his eyes. 'I'm so weak…'

#Ambulance#

Dai-ran held on to Sakura's hand.

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay." He kept on repeating. Sakura's mouth slowly started to move, and seeing this, Dai-ran took off the mask (A/N: Or whatever it's called) and put

his ear directly near her mouth. One word came out.

"Syaoran…"

* * *

I am so sorry for updating like two or three months after the last. I did lose my inspiration and time, due to stupid exams. And I can't guarantee I'll update the next within the next 

month. But thanks for sticking with me, and being patient!


End file.
